


Hero

by Kkamjong



Series: Dokgo Rewind!au Sekai [1]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dokgo Rewind esintili, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Zorbalık, homofobi, şiddet
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Jongin yeni okulunda çetenin hedefi haline gelir.Sehun doğru yerde ve zamanda ortaya çıkan bir dövüşçüdür.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [주인공 (Hero)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933158) by [185cmbaekhyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/185cmbaekhyun/pseuds/185cmbaekhyun). 

Jongin şiddetle duvara doğru itildi, başı kiremitlere_ tak_ diye çarpınca görüşü bulanıklaştı. Çarpmadan dolayı kafasının içindeki sarsıntıyla nefesi kesildi. Gözyaşlarına direnerek gözlerini kapattı ve inledi; başını yana çevirerek Johnny’nin yüzüne vuran sıcak nefesinden kaçmaya çalıştı.

“Pekâlâ, bunu beklemeliydim.” Uzun, güçlü olan çocuk kıs kıs güldü ve Jongin’i yakalarından sertçe kavradı. “Senin gibi siktiğimin aptalı aynı zamanda ibne bir balerinmiş.”

Johnny silindir çantayı Jongin’in elinden aldı ve sinirle yere fırlattı. Kopan fermuarın arasında bale ayakkabıları ve taytı yere saçıldı. Jongin yardım için bağırmak istiyordu ama yararı olmadığını biliyordu. Şehrin bu tarafında bu saatte kimse olmazdı ve ayrıca zaten olduğundan daha fazla korunmasız ezik gibi görünmek istemiyordu. Açıkçası buna çoktan alışmıştı. Önceki okulunda da hedefti. Yeni okulunun hayatına daha fazla zorbalık getirmesi şaşırtıcı değildi. Ne yapacağını biliyordu: derin bir nefes al ve acıya katlan. Sonra eve dönerken insanlar ve ailesi taze yaraları görmesin diye başını eğik tut ve yat. Ertesi gün tekrardan yüzleşmek için kendini hem fiziksel hem de zihinsel olarak hazırla. İçindeki ses Johnny’nin bale derslerini öğrenmesinin tüm çeteyle beraber okuldaki hayatını daha kötü edeceğini söylüyordu.

“Okuldan kızlara bunu söyleyene kadar bekle. Artık senin küçük tatlı yüzüne salya akıtmayacaklar.” Johnny tükürerek söyledi. Dudaklarının kenarı acımasız bir sırıtışla kıvrılmıştı.

“Lütfen yapma.” Jongin ağladı. Johnny saçlarından kavrayıp başını geriye atınca sonraki vuruş için kendini hazırladı. Başını sertçe duvara itti. Birkaç saniye kendinden geçen Jongin uzaktan kendi çığlığını ve saldırganların kıkırtılarını duydu. Ciğerleri artık isyan ediyordu.

“Hey!” yabancı bir ses uzaktan bağırdı.

Sokağın ortasında bir çocuk vardı; ellerini yırtık kotunun ceplerine sokmuştu ve yüzü siyah kapüşonluyla gizliydi. Johnny kadar uzundu ve böyle durumlara alışkınmış, bu onun doğal alanıymış gibi dimdik duruyordu. Jongin başını çarptıktan sonra halüsinasyon gördüğünü düşündü. Ya öyleydi ya da aniden ortaya çıkan bu çocuk da kendisini dövmek için gelmişti.

“Kimsin lan sen?” Johnny, hâlâ Jongin’in saçlarına asılıyordu, sordu. “Ölmek mi istiyorsun?”

Çocuk hıhladı ve yavaşça onlara yaklaştı. Elini kaldırarak kapüşonunu indirdi ve yüzünü gösterdi. Kaş çatışı oldukça tehditkârdı ve Johnny’nin ağzından şaşkınlık dolu bir nida yükseldi.

“L-Lanet olsun! Oh Sehun?!!”

“Görüşmeyeli uzun zaman oldu… Johnny.” Çocuk, Sehun, selamladı ve dudaklarına keyifli bir sırıtış yayıldı.

“Sadece… Kaybol. Bu seni ilgilendirmez.” Johnny, Jongin’i duvara daha çok bastırdı. Jongin’in rengi attı ve elleri titremeye başladı. Korkuyordu.

“Eminim bu çocuk senin için tehdit sayılmaz. Ondan faydalanıyorsundur.” Onlardan birkaç adım uzakta durdu, Sehun diğeri üzerindeki etkisini biliyormuş gibiydi. Ve bundan zevk alıyordu. “Görüyorum ki hiç değişmemişsin.”

“Kapa çeneni! Seninle daha sonra ilgileneceğim. Bu çük emiciyle işim bittikten sonra.”

“Ne? Kıçını yine tekmelememden korkuyor musun?” Sehun’un yüzündeki ukala ifade yumuşak hatlarına hiç uymuyordu. Jongin yakından gördüğü için bu çocuğun hayatını sonlandırmak için değil de kurtarmak için geldiğini anladı, utanmıştı. Diğer yandan Johnny tamamen alınmış gibiydi. Sonunda Jongin’i bıraktı; Jongin ağzı açık öylece kalakaldı.

“Pardon?” Sehun’ yaklaştı ve birbirlerine sertçe bakıştılar. Etraflarındaki hava nefret ve adrenaline dönüştü. Sehun önce hareket ederek iki parmağıyla Johnny’i göğsünden dürttü. Diğerini sarsmaya yetmişti ve dengesini kaybederek geriye sendeledi. Sehun kıkırdadı.

“Seni siktiğimin—“

Johnny yumruğunu Sehun’un yüzüne sallayarak atıldı, Sehun kolayca kaçtı. Johnny’i bileğinden kavrayarak döndürdü ve duvara çarptı, ensesinden kavrayarak yüzünü duvara yapıştırdı. Johnny bağırarak dirseğini Sehun’un kaburgasına geçirdi ve sert tutuşunda kıvrandı. Ama Sehun hızlıydı, Johnny’nin dizlerine tekme vurarak yere serdi. Ayağını Johnny’nin omzuna bastırarak onu yere çiviledi. Kolları ve bacakları yana savrularak kaçmaya çalıştı. Sehun acımasızca dizini tam omurgasının ortasına bastırarak çökünce ve saçlarından kavrayıp yüzünü sertçe asfalta çarpınca acıyla çığlık attı. Kemiklerin çatlama sesi havayı doldurdu ve Jongin hareket edemeden sadece izleyebiliyordu. Kaçmak ve sonra bunun sonuçlarıyla uğraşmamak için bu fırsatı kullanması gerektiğini biliyordu ancak Sehun’da olan bir şey onu ve Johnny’e yaptıklarını hayranlıkla izlemesi için kalmasını sağlıyordu. Tuhaftı, Jongin şiddetten hiç hoşlanmazdı, daha önce saldırganlarının başına bir şey gelmesi için hiç dua etmemişti ancak şu anda gözlerini Sehun’dan ve becerikli vücudundan alamıyordu. Memnuniyet hissettiği duyguydu.

Johnny’nin başını yere yapıştırıp yumruk atarak Sehun öfkeli saldırılarına devam etti. Johnny bir anda kafasını çevirince Sehun’un yumruğu asfalta gömüldü ve eklemleri çatırdayarak kanadı, Sehun acıyla tısladı. Yine Johnny kurtulmak için bu fırsattan yararlandı, tüm yüzü yara bere içinde kalmıştı. Sehun’u yere yatırırken öfkeyle inledi ve karşılığında karnına bir tekme yediğinde kıvrılarak kan tükürdü. Yüzünün yanına yediği diğer bir tekmeyle Johnny yere yığıldı.

“Ben o çirkin suratını daha çok dağıtmadan önce git buradan.” Sehun ceketindeki tozları silkerek uyardı. O ve eklemlerindeki yara dışında gayet iyi görünüyordu.

“Bu burada bitmedi, pislik!” Johnny bağırdı, ayağa kalkmaya çalışırken sendeledi ve kaçtı. Yüzü yara bere içindeydi, ağzı ve burnu kanıyordu. Nefesi kesilmişti, ağlıyordu. Jongin onu hayatında hiç böyle görmemişti.

Johnny’nin kaçmasını izlerken havada ağır bir sessizlik oluştu. İkisi tek kaldığı için Jongin ürkmüş ve tuhaf hissediyordu. Sehun ise etkilenmemiş gibiydi.

“Teşekkürler.” Jongin mırıldandı. Elleri gerginlikten yumruk olmuştu, yabancıda hâlâ biraz ürküyordu. Sehun ilgisizce elini salladı. Yerdeki çantaya yaklaşarak Jongin’e doğru tekmeledi.

“İyi misin?” diye sordu ve Jongin’in kalbi ilk kez tekledi. Sehun’un yüzü ifadesiz olmasına rağmen, soru az da olsa umursadığını gösteriyordu.

“B-Ben iyi olacağım.”

“O zaman git.”

Ayrılmak için döndüğünde Jongin’in göğsü sıkıştı. Sehun’un aurasında normalde Jongin’i kaçırtacak olan bir soğukluk vardı ancak az önce olanlardan sonra çocuğa borçluymuş gibi hissediyordu. Tanışmalarının daha büyük bir anlamı olduğunu hissediyordu.

“Bekle. E-Elin…” tereddütle seslendi. “Bakmama izin ver. En azından bunu yapabilirim.”

“Daha kötülerini yaşadım.” Sehun eline şöyle bir bakarak omuz silkti.

“Eminim yaşamışsındır. Yine de bu sefer eline bakabilirim. Lütfen. Hemen gitmeni istemiyorum.”

Sehun bunu duyunca başını kaldırdı ve bakışları buluştu. Sehun’un gözlerinde anlayış vardı. Jongin, Johnny’nin başladığını bitirmek için arkadaşıyla döneceğinin ihtimalinden korkuyordu. Nedense kendini kızarırken buldu.

“Burada olmaz. Beni izle.” Dedi Sehun ve karanlık sokakta ilerlemeye başladı. Jongin ürkerek arasından gidiyordu, beyninin mantıklı kısmı bunun tuzak olabileceğini söylüyordu. Umursamaz kısmı Sehun’u takip etmesini istiyordu. Eski, kırık tahta bir kapının örttüğü dar bir geçitten geçtiler. Terk edilmiş gibi görünen bir depoya vardılar; eski bir koltuk, pin pon masasıyla döşeli kapalı bir alan vardı. Jongin köşede birkaç parça eşya olduğunu fark etti; bir çift bisiklet, kask, manga, gitar ve abur cubur ve sigara paketlerinden oluşan çöp. Duvarda Sehun’un ve diğer iki kişinin yüzünü gösteren abartılı bir çizim vardı. Birisinin kocaman, sivri uçlu kulakları, diğerinin ise kocaman gözleri ve kalp şekilli dudakları vardı. Yer ürkütücü görünüyor olabilirdi ama içinde olmak rahat hissettiriyordu. Jongin izinsiz girmiş gibi hissetti aniden.

“Vay. Burası neresi?”

“Benim yerim.”

“Burada mı yaşıyorsun?” Jongin’in gözleri inanamazlıkla kocaman oldu.

“Hayır, salak. Bir evim var. Ama burası daha çok ev gibi hissettiriyor.” Sehun kirli koltuğa oturdu ve uzun, kaslı bacaklarını rahatça ayırdı. Sonra Jongin’e imayla baktı. Şaşıran Jongin kulaklarına kadar kızardı ve bakışlarını Sehun’un kucağından ayırdı. O anda pansumana ihtiyacı olan yaralı elini fark etti. Jongin hızla çantasını aldı ve Sehun’un yanına oturdu.

“Ah, bu arada. Ben Kim Jongin.” Çantasını karıştırarak söyledi. Sehun umursamazca omuz silkti.

Bir şişe su, küçük havlu, merhem ve bandaj çıkardı. Jongin bildiği duruma odaklanmıştı. Sehun’un delici bakışları üzerindeyken sessizlik çöktü, muhtemelen ellerinin titremesiyle alay ediyordu.

“Çantanda o şeyleri mi taşıyorsun?” Sehun boğucu sessizliği bozarak sordu.

“Benim gibi bir hayatın olduğunda önlem almaya alışırsın.” Jongin tepkisini görmek için kafasını kaldırmadı. Kendine acımasını istemiyordu. Kendisini yarayı temizlemeyle oyaladı. Sehun’un eli sıcak ve nasırlıydı, Jongin’in temizlemesine izin verirken sessiz kalıyor, rahatsızlık belirtisi göstermiyordu. Jongin havluya su döküp çizilen eklemlere dikkatle bastırırken olabildiğince hızlı yapıyordu. Akan kanlara rağmen o kadar kötü değildi. Merhemden sürerken Sehun’un soğuktan irkildiğini hissetti.

“Buralarda yeni misin? Seni daha önce hiç görmedim.” Sehun’un sesi fısıltı halindeydi ve Jongin’i titretti. Çok güzel kokuyordu.

“Birkaç hafta önce nakil oldum.”

Jongin son olarak dikkatle bandajı sardı. Sakince parmağını diğerinin avucunda gezdirdi. Gözünün önünde olduğu için yapıyordu ve işini suçluyordu.

“Ahh…” Sehun dişlerini sıktı.

“Özür dilerim. Kolay bir hedef olduğum için benim yüzümden incindin. O yüzden çok üzgünüm.” Jongin bandajlı elini dikkatle bıraktı ve hâlâ göz teması kurmaktan kaçıyordu.

“Dans ediyor musun?” Sehun’a baktığında başıyla bale ayakkabılarını işaret ettiğini gördü. Jongin genelde insanlarda gördüğü iğrenme ve küçümseme belirtilerini aradı ama bulamadı.

“Evet. Utandırıcı göründüğünü biliyorum… Özellikle erkekler için ama yapmak istediğim şey bu. Sevdiğim şey bu.” diye cevapladı. Yargılanmadığı için kalbindeki ağırlık hafiflemişti. “Gerçi bu yüzden uğradığım zorbalıklardan dolayı bazen bırakmak istiyorum.”

“Bırakma.”

“Ne?”

“Sevdiğin şeyi başkaları öyle düşünüyor diye bırakma. Başkalarının düşüncesini siktir et.”

Jongin şaşırıp kalmıştı. Sehun’dan böyle içten bir tavsiye beklemiyordu. Sehun’un göründüğünden daha fazlası olabileceğinden şüphelendi. Daha zeki, daha tatlı, daha güzel. O kadar güzeldi ki Jongin ona, yüzünü süsleyen ufak tefek yaralara, geniş omuzlarına, yakışıklı hatlarına bakmakta zorlanıyordu.

“Bunların hepsi lise saçmalığı, geçici bir şey. Ama hayallerin ve onları başarmak için yaşarsın. Peşinden koşmaya devam et.” Diye ekledi Sehun. Jongin’in düşündüğünden daha fazla ima ediyor gibiydi. Merak etmesine rağmen zorlamadı. Arkadaş değillerdi, daha az önce tanışmışlardı. Yeniden görüşürler miydi kim bilir? O yüzden Sehun’un tavsiyesine uymaya karar verdi.

“Tamam, anlaşıldı. Tekrardan özür dilerim. Eminim hayatımı kurtardın diye aptal sorunlarımı dinlemek istemezsin.”

“Özür dilemeyi bırak. Çok sinir bozucu.” Sehun bir anda alnına fiske attı. Hareketi o kadar doğal ve arkadaş canlısıydı ki Jongin kendini aptal gibi sırıtırken buldu.

“Pardon—neyse. Johnny’i tanıyor gibi görünüyordun. Seni görünce az daha altına edecekti.”

İkisi de güldüler ve Jongin, Sehun’un gözlerinin kırıştığını ve neredeyse kaybolduğunu fark etti.

“Hepsi beni tanıyor.” Omuz silkti, o ayrıntı veremeden ve Jongin bir şey soramadan derin bir ses araya girdi.

“Ya, Sehun! Oğlanlarını buraya getirme diye uyardık seni.”

“O öyle değ—“ Sehun ayağa kalktı ve yumruğunu onlara yaklaşan iki çocuğa doğru attı ama yarı yolda durdu. Jongin doğru görüyorsa yanaklarında hafif bir kızarıklık vardı. “Adı Kim Jongin… Öyle bir şey işte.”

En azından adını hatırlıyordu. Jongin sakinleşirken kendi kendine düşündü. İki çocuk yaramazca ona gülümsüyordu. Duvardaki resmi hatırlayana kadar rakip olduklarını düşünmüştü.

“Ben Chanyeol. Bu küçük olan da Kyungsoo.” Yanaklarında sevimli gamzeleri olan uzun olan, Sehun’dan bile uzundu, kendilerini tanıttı. Diğeri, Kyungsoo, kısaydı ve… Sertçe bakıyordu.

“Kahretsin. Ona bir baksana. Onu nereden buldun?” Chanyeol yaramazca Sehun’un omzuna vurdu, kaşlarını oynatarak bir şey ima ediyordu. Jongin hızla kızardı.

“JungSan Lisesi’ne mi gidiyorsun?” Kyungsoo, Jongin’in değiştirmeye fırsat bulamadığı okul tişörtündeki ambleme bakarak sordu. Kısa çocuğun sesi şaşırtıcı şekilde derindi.

“Evet.”

“Sen de mi kavga ettin?” Chanyeol, Sehun’un yaralı eline bakarak araya girdi, gözleri kocaman olmuştu.

“Bu çocuğun kavga edebileceğini mi sanıyorsun? Ona bir baksana.” Kyungsoo hıhladı ve Jongin koltuğa daha çok sindi.

“Hayır, aslında beni dövülmekten kurtardı. Gerçekten muhteşemdi.”

“Ayyy, Sehun. Çok tatlısın.” Kyungsoo’nun ses tonu monotondu, Sehun’un yabancılarla kavga etmeye alışkınmış gibiydi.

“Bekle, neden birisi seni dövmek istiyordu? Bu yüzle mi?”

Chanyeol göz kırptı ve Jongin utanarak yutkundu.

“İçlerinden birisi balet olduğumu öğrendi. Ayrıca içedönük birisiyim. Kolay bir hedefim yani.”

“Bale çok havalıymış.” Dedi Kyungsoo.

“Seni bu nedenle mi takip ediyordu? İlk başta neden sakladın?”

Sorular Jongin’i köşeye sıkıştırıyor ve birazcık rahatsız diyordu ama ikilinin kendisine farklı gözle bakmadığına memnundu. Tuhaf bir şekilde bu çocuklar onu içtenlikle merak ediyor gibiydiler ve Jongin bu iyi mi değil mi karar veremiyordu.

“Saklamadım. Arkadaşım yok… Henüz. O yüzden kimse sormadı.” Başını utangaçça eğerek açıkladı.

“Yani yenisin. Anlıyorum.” Kyungsoo ona dikkatle baktı. “Byun Baekhyun denen çocuğu bul. Seninle aynı okula gidiyor. Arkadaşımızdır. Onun yanında güvende olursun.”

“Byun Baekhyun…” Jongin düşündü. “Güreşçi falan mı?”

Kahkahaya boğuldular.

“Kesinlikle kocaman ve korkutucudur.” Chanyeol alayla kendi kaslarını oynattı, ironik bir şekilde kocaman ve korkutucuydu.

“Tamam, bu kadar yeter.” Sehun araya girdi ve sabırsızca kafasını kaşıdı. “Kim Jongin, sen artık gidebilirsin. Elimi bandajladın. Ödeştik. Git artık.” Jongin’i koltuktan kaldırarak çıkışa sürükledi. Aniden Jongin’in varlığından rahatsız olması hayal kırıklığına uğratmıştı ama yine de gitmek istemiyordu. Güzel olduğunu ve balenin havalı olduğunu düşünen bu çocukları etkilemek istiyordu.

“Bekle! Size yemek ısmarlamama izin ver.” Sehun’un kabarmış saçlarının üzerinden işaret etti. Chanyeol ellerini çocuk gibi çırparak sırıtmaya başladı.

“Evet! Buna bayıldım.”

“Teşekkürler ama biz iyiyiz. Git.” Sehun, Jongin’in sırtına kolunu koyarak onu çekiştirdi. Yenilgiye uğramışçasına sürükleniyordu ve dudak büken Chanyeol’a son kez el salladı. Birkaç dakika önce Sehun’la iyi anlaştıklarına yemin edebilirdi ya da arkadaş edinmek için umutsuz olan Jongin’di. Belki de Sehun zamanına değmediğini fark etmişti.

“Git.” Sehun’un sesi çok sert olmasa da, dediklerinde ciddiydi ve Jongin’in gözleri yaşardı

Az önce kendisini reddeden oğlanın önünde kendini aptal yerine koymamak için arkasını dönerek uzaklaşmaya başladı. Kim olduğunu ve ne yaptığını yargılamadan onu kabul edeceklerini umduğu güvenli bir yer bulduğunu düşünüyordu. Açıkçası böyle zamanlarda gidecek kimsesi yoktu. Zorbalığa uğrarken herkes aniden görmezden gelmeye başlardı ama bir yanı bunu anlıyordu. Kimse zorbaların kötü tarafına denk gelmek ve onları kurbanı olmak istemiyordu. Bu kendi başına halletmesi gereken bir şeydi. Normalde insanlar görmezden gelirdi ya da aşırı tepki gösterdiğini söylerlerdi. Onun gibi uzun, güzel ve sempatik bir çocuğun asla kurban olamayacağını söylerlerdi.

_‘Bu sadece bir süreç Jongin. Gençler böyle umursamaz olurlar. Kabullen ve sızlanmayı kes.’ _

Bu kelimeleri o kadar çok duymuştu ki neredeyse inanmaya başlayacaktı. Dünya zalim ve adaletsiz bir yerdi. Böyle bir dünyaya ait olduğundan emin değildi.


	2. Part 2

Pazartesi günü Jongin yataktan kalkmak için kendini zorladı ve sabah rutinini zombi gibi yaptı. Tüm hafta sonunu Cuma akşamı olanları aklından atmaya harcamıştı, bitkin düşmüştü. Ne zaman gözlerini kapatsa Sehun’un yumruklarının Johnny’nin suratına indiğini, Sehun’un gülümsemesini, dokunuşu altındaki elinin verdiği rahatlatıcı hissi ve gitmesini isterken Sehun’un gözlerindeki sertliği görüyordu. Dayak yiyen kendisi değilken neden o akşam çok canının yandığını merak ediyordu. Olay–hem bale hem de Johnny hakkındakiler— öğrencilerin kulağına giderse okulda olabileceklere hazırlıklı değildi Jongin.

“Kim Jongin!”

Jongin adının bağırıldığını duyunca şaşakaldı. Johnny’nin nefret dolu arkadaşlarını ve güpegündüz onu dövmeye geldiklerini düşününce omurgasından aşağı soğuk terler aktı. Ancak arkasını döndüğünde sarı saçlı, kısa bir çocuğun kollarını göğsünde kavuşturduğunu gördü. Gözlerinde pervasız bir ifade, gülümsemesinde kendinden eminlik vardı. Bu çocuğun gerçek bir tehdit mi yoksa günün ilk hor gören kişi mi olacağına karar veremiyordu.

“Kahretsin, seni bana anlattıklarında bu kadar… Seksi olmanı beklemiyordum.” Öğrenci Jongin’i baştan aşağıya süzdü. Jongin de onu süzerek isim etiketini okudu.

“Byun Baekhyun mu?” olamaz. Bu ona söyledikleri kocaman ve korkutucu Byun Baekhyun muydu? 12 yaşında görünen çiçek çocuk?

“Ding dong daeng! Görünüşüme bu kadar şaşırma lütfen. Bence harika bir takım oluşturacağız.” Baekhyun sırıtıyordu ve yaklaşarak kolunu Jongin’in omzuna attı. Yanakları kırmızı ve sıktırmalıktı; Jongin onu meraklı ve aynı zamanda hayran olunası bulmuştu.

“Uh…”aniden birden fazla meraklı gözün kendilerini izlediğini hissetti.

“Sorun yok. Bu sabah müdürle konuştum ve seni benim sınıfıma nakil etmesi için ikna ettim. Yeni bir öğrenci olduğun için çok zor olmadı.” Ona göz kırptıktan sonra Baekhyun meraklı bakışlar ve fısıltıların arasından onu girişe doğru sürüklemeye başladı. “Yani artık bana kaldın.”

Jongin bu çocuğa güvenmeliydi, başka bir seçeneği yoktu sonuçta. Duyduğu isim bir yüzle eşleşince Jongin, Baekhyun’u hatırlamaya başladı. Etrafı her zaman kızlarla çevrili olan ve erkekler tarafından kıskanılan birisiydi. Çoğunlukla popülaritesini görmezden gelen baş belası insanlar için dokunulmaz görünüyordu. Baekhyun’un neden böyle popüler olduğu belliydi; güzeldi, konuşkandı ve arkadaş canlısıydı. Asıl anlaşılmaz olan Sehun ve diğerleriyle olan beklenmedik ilişkisiydi. Ya da Jongin gibi yeni arkadaş olan edinilmişti. Zihninde Baekhyun’u okuldaki kötü çocuklar, öyle çetelere çatabilecek güçte birisi gibi hayal etmişti. Öğrencilerle dolu koridorda ilerlerken Baekhyun çoğunu sıcakkanlı bir şekilde selamlıyor, el sıkışıyor ve beşlik çakıyordu. Jongin ise öylece yanında dikiliyor, Baekhyun’un bazı arkadaşları sorgulayıcı bir şekilde bakınca gergince gülümsüyordu. Birkaç küçümseme dolu bakış fark etmişti ama görmezden gelmeyi seçti. Yeni sınıfına doğru Baekhyun’un peşinden gidiyordu; sınıfta herkes tuhafça bakıyordu ve yeni partnerinin yerine oturunca mırıltılar başladı. Rahatsız edici ve ona yabancıydı. Yakında biteceğini umuyordu. Sürekli dikkatin üzerinde olmasındansa görünmez olmayı tercih ederdi.

“Eee anlatsana. Çocuklarla nasıl arkadaş oldun?” Baekhyun ayaklarını sıranın üstüne koyarak sordu. ‘Arkadaş’ kelimesi kulağa yanlış geliyordu o yüzden Jongin cevaplamadan önce dudaklarını ısırdı.

“Seo John’u biliyor musun? Geçen Cuma eve dönerken bana saldırdı ve Sehun araya girdi.”

“Oh bu yüzden bugün yok yani? Bazıları yüzünün tamamen estetiğe ihtiyacı olduğunu söylüyorlar. Sehun çok romantik ya.”

Jongin hızla kızarırken ensesini kaşıdı.

“Evet. Bilmiyorum. Diğerleri bana daha arkadaş canlısı gibi geldiler.”

“Yok. Onu daha iyi tanıyınca uzun bacaklı koca bir bebek olduğunu anlayacaksın.”

“Öyle bir şansım olacağını sanmıyorum. Resmen beni ininden kovdu.”

Baekhyun bacaklarını sıradan indirdi ve kocaman, şok olmuş gözlerle Jongin’e döndü.

“Bekle, inine girdin mi? Amanın, Sehun gerçekten hiç vakit kaybetmemiş. Çoktan elde edilmesi zormuş gibi davranıyor.”

Jongin’in tükürüğü boğazında kaldı. Sehun’un arkadaşlarının onun kendisiyle ilgilendiğini düşünmesi gittikçe komikleşiyordu. Asıl soru: Sehun erkeklerden hoşlanıyor muydu? Ya Jongin? Üzerinde düşünemeden konuyu değiştirdi.

“Ya sen? Onu nasıl tanıyorsun?”

“O da bu okula gidiyordu. Aslında onu bezle dolaştığımız zamandan beri tanıyorum.” Dudaklarında sevgi dolu bir gülümseme belirdi ve Jongin’in kalbi kıskançlıkla sıkıştı. Bir arkadaşın kendisinden bahsederken böyle olduğunu hiç sanmıyordu.

“Oh hiç bahsetmedi.”

“Tabii ki etmez. Konuştuğumuz kişi Sehun. Seni arkadaşı olarak görmedikçe çok konuşmaz.”

“Bana onu anlatsana.” Jongin çekinerek söyledi.

“Otuz öğrenciyle kavgaya girip hepsinin kıçını tek başına tekmeleyince okuldan atıldı. Dedikodu çabuk yayıldı ve o zamandan beri bir efsane olarak yaşıyor.”

“Vay canına bu…” Jongin doğru kelimeleri arıyordu. Bu, Jongin’e çok daha fazlası olduğunu kanıtlamaya devam eden Sehun hakkında keşfettiklerine dair hislerinin ötesinde bir şeydi. Baekhyun devam etti.

“Biliyorum. Çoğu kırıklardan dolayı hastaneye kaldırıldı, diğerleri aynı duruma düşmeden kaçmayı başardılar. Zaferi her okulun etrafında faaliyet gösteren birkaç çetenin dağılmasına neden oldu. Maalesef Sehun ceza alan tek kişiydi. Ancak ortalıkta yeni bir çete oluşturduklarına dair bir dedikodu dolanıyor. NCT gibi bir şey deniyormuş. Johnny de bir parçası. Taeyong liderleri. Belli ki artık daha organizeler ve bölümlere ayrılmışlar. Her yıl çocuklar iyileşiyor. Ben de hâlâ onlar hakkında bilgi topluyorum.”

Dikkatle dinlerken Jongin, Sehun’un başrol, kahraman olduğu aksiyon filmi özeti dinliyormuş gibi hissediyordu kendini. Kesinlikle bayılacağı bir film olurdu.

“Neden? Bunu neden yapıyorlar?”

“Güç ve para için. Hepsi zengin aileden gelmiyormuş gibi fakir çocuklardan haraç topluyorlar.”

Daha önce düşündüğü gibi dünya Taeyong ve çetesi gibilerin olduğu zalim ve adaletsiz bir yerdi ama artık Sehun ve arkadaşları gibilerinin de var olabileceğini anlamıştı.

“Ya diğerler? Onlar da dövüşüyor mu?”

“Ara sıra ama Sehun kadar iyi değiller. Kimse değil. İki yıl önce mezun oldular, yani pek bulaşmıyorlar.”

“Sehun bizimle yaşıt o zaman?”

“Evet, ama bazen çok yaşlıymış gibi hissettiriyor.”

Bu kabul edilebilir bir şeydi. Sehun’un gözlerine baktığında Jongin kendini küçücük ve deneyimsiz hissetmişti, diğeri davranışları ve konuşmasıyla dokunulmaz görünmüştü gözüne. Ama aslında Sehun da kendisi gibi bir çocuktu, sadece iyiler için hayatını riske atıyordu.

“Bu grupların toplanması onun için tehlikeli değil mi? Peşinden gitmezler mi?”

“Evet. Bu yüzden eğitimine ara verdi. O zamandan beri sürekli peşindeler.”

Bunu duymak, Sehun’un kendisini korurken zaman kaybettiğini bilmek ve hayatını tehlikeye attığını bilmek oldukça trajikti. Jongin’in sormak istediği cevaplanmamış bir sürü soru vardı ve Baekhyun hiç düşünmeden cevaplayacak gibi görünüyordu. Maalesef öğretmen oldukça enerjik bir halde günaydın diyerek derse girince sorularını ertelemek zorunda kaldı. Sorun değildi, nasılsa soracak fırsatı bulurdu. Baekhyun’un dediği gibi artık beraberlerdi.

Gün boyunca Baekhyun konuşmuş, Jongin sabırla dinlemişti. Oldukça yararlı olduğunu kanıtlıyordu ve Jongin de bunu kullanıyordu. Baekhyun, Chanyeol hakkında da çok konuşuyordu; köpekleri nasıl sevdiğini, anime izlerken nasıl ağladığını vs. Jongin onun çocuktan hoşlanıyor olmasından şüpheleniyordu ama yorum yapmadı. Baekhyun da Jongin’e sorular soruyordu ve ona dans ettiğini anlatınca heyecanlandı. Jongin, Baekhyun’un Kyungsoo ve Chanyeol’la beraber büyük bir şirkette idol stajyeri olduğunu öğrendi. Bu da okuldaki ününü açıklıyordu.

“Sehun da seçildi ama reddetmek zorunda kaldı. Oldukça iyi bir dansçıdır. Ama kavga etmeyi tercih ediyor. Çocukluğundan beri eğitim görüyor.” Hayranlarından aldığı yemeği paylaşırken söyledi.

Şu ana kadar edindiği en güzel bilgiydi. Sehun da bir dansçıydı. Sehun’un dövüştüğü gibi mi dans ettiğini merak ediyordu. Pürüzsüz ve kendinden emin. Verdiği tavsiyeyi düşününce Jongin’in içinde daha fazla çığlıklar koptu. Beyni merakla fıldır fıldır dönüyordu.

“Neden o?” arkadaşından çok kendine sormuş gibiydi. “Neden otuz kişiye karşı dövüşmek zorunda kaldı?”

Baekhyun sandviçini sessizce çiğnerken Jongin’e gözlerinde parlayan bir şeyle bakıyordu.

“Benim anlatmam gereken bir şey değil. Daha sonra ona kendin sorarsın.”

Jongin iç çekerek şimdilik Baekhyun’un yanında kendini bırakmaya karar verdi.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Johnny’nin yüzünün sertçe itildiği yerde hâlâ kurumuş kanlar vardı. Jongin yanından geçerken irkildi ve korkunç anılarından kurtulmak için başını iki yana salladı. Sehun olmasaydı bunlar onun kanı olacaktı. Baekhyun önünde yeri tanıyormuş gibi ilerliyordu. Jongin dar girişten geçerken büzüldü ve abur cubur ve içecek dolu poşetleri düşürmemeye çalıştı. Kalbi de yerinden çıkacaktı. Muhtemelen yeniden kovulacağını biliyordu ve kovulmadan önce içinde kalan gurur kırıntısıyla kendisi gidecekti. Ne olursa olsun önceki günkü davranışlarından olayı onlara teşekkür amaçlı bir şeyler vermek istiyordu.

Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo’nun karşılıklı oturduğunu gördüler. Chanyeol gitarını çalarken Kyungsoo mükemmel aksanıyla İngilizce bir şarkı söylüyordu. Düetlerini bölmemek için sessizce yaklaştılar ve Jongin dumura uğramıştı. Normal sesinin aksine Kyungsoo’nun sesi heybetli ve sakindi; o kadar huzur doluydu ki dinleyeni anında sakinleştirirdi. Şarkıcı onları fark edince duraklamadı ama hafifçe kızararak gülümsedi. Bugün gözlük takıyordu, ilk tanıştıkları kadar korkutucu görünmüyordu. Aksine yumuşacık ve sevimliydi. Chanyeol da aynı şeyi düşünüyormuş gibi parmakları tellerde gezerken ona sevgiyle bakıyordu.

_‘Nereye gidersen git, ne yaparsan yap, seni tam burada bekliyor olacağım.’_

Mükemmel bir şekilde uyumluydular ve Jongin’in gözyaşları akmaya hazırdı.

“Bu çok güzeldi! Çok yeteneklisiniz!” suratındaki sırıtışla onları övdü. Kyungsoo kızararak utangaçça başını sallıyordu.

“Yah, yemek getirmişsiniz!” Chanyeol gitarını kenara bırakarak yerinden kalktı ve Jongin’in elinden poşetleri aldı. Çok getirmişti ama Chanyeol’un kocaman elleri kolayca kavramıştı.

“Bu sorun değil mi? Alamıyorsan bize yemek ısmarlamak zorunda değilsin.” Kyungsoo gözlerindeki endişeyle sordu. Bu samimi hoş karşılama Jongin’in düşündüğünden çok daha iyiydi.

“Sorun değil, büyükannem harçlığım konusunda cömerttir.”

“Anladım. Bundan sonra hyungun olacağım.” Chanyeol yüzünü poşete gömmüş konuşuyordu.

Sehun ortalarda yoktu ve Jongin geldiğinde kendisini bölgesinde görünce tepkisinden korkuyordu. Jongin tam bunları düşünürken ortaya çıktı ama Jongin’i görünce yüzündeki ifade değişmedi.

Siyah deri bir ceket ve siyah dar pantolon giyiyordu. Sehun bir filmden, katalogdan çıkmış gibi görünüyordu; nefes kesici derecede tehlikeli ama içinde nazik olan birisi gibi. Jongin’e hafif bir baş selamı verdi ve Jongin’in kalbi tekledi. Burada hoş karşılanıyordu.

“Sehun-ah, eline ne oldu?” Baekhyun ona sıkıca sarıldığında Sehun tatlı bir şekilde karşılık verdi ve Baekhyun’un başına bir öpücük kondurdu.

“Bir şey değil. Birisi ilgilendi.” Jongin’e bilmişçesine bakarak cevapladı, Jongin hemen kızardı.

“Bununla beraber günün nasıl geçti?” Baekhyun’un saçlarını karıştırdı ve boynundan kavradı.

“Şaşırtıcı şekilde huzurlu. Çok konuşuyor ama. Kulaklarım patlayacak gibi hissediyorum.”

“Hey, o benim sihrim.” Baekhyun, Sehun’u ittirdi ve üniformasıyla saçlarını düzeltti.

Herkes halinden memnun, huzurlu görünüyordu ve uzun zamanlık yalnızlığın ardından ilk kez Jongin hayatındaki en güzel günü geçiriyordu. Oyunlar oynadılar, abur cuburları götürdüler, çocukluklarından komik hikâyeler anlattılar, Chanyeol gitar çalarken şarkı söylediler. Bazıları dövüş yeteneklerini gösterdi, bazıları (Baekhyun) pek de usta olmayan hareketlerini gösterdi. Kyungsoo ve Chanyeol farklı dövüş stillerine sahiptiler ama Jongin usta olmamasına rağmen iyi olduklarını düşünerek onlara tezahürat yaptı. Aptalca öz çekimler yaparak karınları ağrıyana, nefessiz kalana kadar güldüler.

Sehun hep sessiz ve toplu durdu. Gerçekten çok konuşmuyordu ama konuştuğunda tüm dikkati ve eğlenmiş tepkileri üzerine çekiyordu. Arkadaşları tarafından saygı duyuluyor ve seviliyordu. Jongin de kendisinin aynı olduğunu fark etti. Sehun hayatını kurtardığı ve onu arkadaş çevresine kabul ettiği için –ayrıca lanet derecede çekici olduğu için— böyle hissettiğini düşünüyordu. Zaman hızla aktı ve onlar koltukta oturmuş bir dal sigarayı paylaşırken gece çökmüştü. Kyungsoo ve Jongin sigarayı reddedenlerdi. Kyungsoo vokallerine zarar verebileceğini söylerken Jongin sigara ve alkolden hoşlanmadığını belirtmişti. Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde çocuklar bunu kabul etmiş ve zorlamamışlardı. Jongin istemediği bir şeye zorlanmadığı için memnuniyet duyuyordu. Diğerleri kadar havalı olmasa da burada kendi olabiliyordu. Ve en önemlisi kendini buraya ait gibi hissediyordu.

Daha sonra vedalaşıp yola koyuldular. Eve dönüş yolu sessizdi ve yıldızlar Jongin’in sırıtışı kadar parlaktı. O kadar mutluydu ki çantasının saplarından tutmuş, seke seke yürüyordu ve arada_ moonwalk _yapıyordu.

“Kim Jongin.”

Kendi ayağına takılırken Jongin’in tüyleri diken diken oldu. Bugün adı ikinci kez çağrılmıştı ama sabahkinden farklı olarak bu kez korkutucuydu. Kırmızı saçlı, zayıf, kısa boylu bir çocuğun kendisine yaklaştığını gördü. Havalı bir ceket ve Jongin’in annesi ve teyzesinin maaşlarından fazla eden şık ayakkabı giyiyordu. Anime karakteri kadar güzeldi. Gözlerinde Jongin’i geren tehdit dolu bir ifade vardı ve başka bir dövüş olacağını fark ederek ellerini göğsüne kaldırdı. Yine tamamen yalnız ve acizdi.

“Kimsin?” birkaç adım gerileyerek sordu.

“Beni daha önce duyduğuna eminim. Lee Taeyong.”

Okulunu yöneten NCT lideri. Bugün olaylı bir gün olacağı belliydi.

“Evet? Sana nasıl yardım edebilirim?”

“Oh Sehun’un küçük sürtüğü olduğunu duydum.” Taeyong delici gözleriyle Jongin’i yakarak sordu.

Vay, dedikodu çabuk yayılmıştı.

“Birbirimizi yeni tanıyoruz. Yani, hayır, değilim.”

“Her neyse. Sana bunu bir kez söyleyeceğim. Kime bulaştığını bilmiyorsun. Sehun ve arkadaşlarıyla takılmanın seni güvende tutacağını sanıyorsan kendini kandırıyorsun.”

Jongin korkuyordu, arkasını dönüp kaçmak istiyordu ama aynı zamanda kalıp onunla yüzleşmek istiyordu. Birkaç kırık kemiği olacaksa en azından arkadaşları gibi dövüşmüş olacaktı.

“Benden ne istiyorsun?”

“Mesajımı ilet. Sehun’a onu ele geçirip hak ettiği dersi vereceğimizi söyle.”

Öfke damarlarında kaynamaya başladı. Bu cılız çocuğun sanki dokunulmaz ve kırılmaz biriymiş gibi Sehun’un hayatını tehdit ettiğini duymak avuçlarını kaşındırıyordu. Bu kavga etme ve hem kendini hem Sehun’u koruma güdüsü nereden geliyor bilmiyordu ama içinde, derinlerde bir yerde yattığını biliyordu. İç çekerek bir adım gerileyip dikleşti. Dövüşmeye hazır değildi, muhtemelen hiç olmayacaktı. Bu onun tarzı değildi. Arkadaşlarını elinden geldiğince en iyi şekilde destekleyecekti. Onları cezbederek.

“Ona kendin söyleyebilirsin.” Taeyong’un küçük figürünü süzerek söyledi Jongin.

“Anlayamadım?”

“Tam arkanda duruyor.”

Taeyong anında arkasını döndüğünde Sehun’un tüm haşmetiyle dikildiğini gördü. Yüzünde her zamanki donuk bakış vardı, sanki Taeyong’un varlığından hiç etkilenmemiş gibiydi. Tanrım, lanet derecede havalıydı.

“Karşıma çıkmaya cesaret ediyorsun.” Taeyong, Jongin’den uzaklaşarak tamamen Sehun’a döndü.

“Ne o? Benden kaçıyor musun?”

Taeyong’un arkasındaki Jongin eğlenerek yumruğunu havaya salladı.

“Dinle beni. Yakında yüzündeki o aptal sırıtışı sileceğim.” Sehun’un yüzüne tehditkârca parmağını salladı. Sehun göz kırpmadı bile. “17. Tam 17 tane iyi dövüşçüm var ve daha fazlası geliyor. Hepimiz seni bitireceğiz.”

“Sadece 17 tanecik mi? Çok sıkıcısınız. Ben geçen sefer 30 kişiye karşı dövüştüm.”

“Johnny’e yaptıklarını ödeyeceksin.” Taeyong dişlerini sıkarak söyledi, Johnny’den bahsederken sesi çatallaştı. Olanlara rağmen üyelerini önemsiyor gibiydi.

“Evet, tamam. Anlaşılan sen kendi başına karşıma çıkmaya cesaret edemediğin için minyonlarını toplarken beklemek zorunda kalacağım.” Elini ittirdikten sonra Sehun omzuna çarparak yanından geçti. Taeyong kıkırdadı ve onlara dönmeden konuştu.

“Beni kışkırtmayı kes, Oh Sehun. Seni öldürtebilirim.”

Jongin nefesini tuttu; okuldaki zorbaların birisini öldürme düşüncesi aklından hiç geçmemişti. Taeyong ne şaka yapıyor ne de blöf yapıyor gibiydi. Gözlerindeki deli bakış bunu yapabilecek kapasitede olduğunu gösteriyordu.

“Olur, nasıl istersen. Bu sana daha uygun.” Sehun dudaklarını iğrenerek büzüp karşılık verdi.

“Arkanı kollasan iyi edersin, şerefsiz. Kimin daha güçlü olduğunu göreceğiz.” Dedikten sonra tam ondan beklendiği gibi pahalı arabasına binip gitti Taeyong.

Dumura uğramış Jongin öylece pahalı arabanın uzaklaşmasını izledi.

“Haydi, seni eve bırakayım.” Sehun içten bir şekilde önerdi ve Jongin birisinin o baş döndürücü gülümsemeye karşı koyamayacağını düşünüyordu. Yolculukları sessiz ama rahatlatıcıydı. Jongin, Sehun’un yoldaşlığının biraz daha tadını çıkarmak için uzakta oturmayı diledi. Yanında birisiyle eve dönmek ona göre yeniydi ve tanrıdan yardım istemeden önce Sehun’un mucizevi şekilde ortaya çıktığını düşünüyordu.

“Beni mi takip ediyordun?”

“Geçen sefer de seni takip ettim. Seni kurtarmaya karar verdiğim için onların gözetimi altındasın o yüzden bu biraz benim sorumluluğum.” Diye açıkladı ve Jongin kendini tutamayarak kıkırdadı. Ne o gece ne de bu gece takip edildiğini bilmiyordu. Sehun muhtemelen ağladığını da görmüştü ve bu fikirle utanarak Jongin konuyu değiştirdi.

“Korkmuyor musun? Az önce seni öldürmekle tehdit etti.”

Hâlâ o düşünceden etkilendiği için Sehun’un böyle sakin kalabilmesine aklı şaşıyordu.

“Arkadaşlarımı korumak zorundayım. Korkamam.”

Jongin başını iki yana salladı. Bu çocuk bu kadar sadık olmamalıydı, gerçek olamazdı.

“Çünkü ben korkuyorum. Senin gibi kendimi savunmayı bilmiyorum o yüzden öyle insanlara karşı görünmez olmam daha güvenilir. Ama artık değilim.”

“Artık korkmadığından emin olacağım. Sana çattıklarında hemen bana gelebilirsin.”

“Korumam olmanı istemiyorum. Kendimi zayıf ve yararsız hissederim.” Yoldaşlığı eğlenceli olsa da Jongin bunun için arkadaş istemiyordu. Rastgele bir taşı tekmeledi ve bu küçük, anlamsız taşın bile dünyada kendinden daha değerli olduğunu düşündü.

“Dediğim gibi arkadaşlarımı korumak zorundayım.” Sehun tekrarladı ve Jongin gibi bir taşı tekmeledi. Jongin’i arkadaşlarına dâhil ederek vurgu yapıyordu. Nedenini hâlâ anlamıyordu Jongin. Belki de Sehun ona ve karşılaştığı böyle güçsüz çocuklara acıyordu. Bu en mantıklı açıklama gibiydi.

“Ortada dolanıp benim gibi kimsesizlerle arkadaş mı oluyorsun?”

“Aslında bu ilk kez oluyor.”

Pekâlâ. Bu oldukça şüpheliydi. Jongin’in güven sorunları ona dikkatli olması gerektiğini söylüyordu ama kalbi teklemişti. Bunu daha sonra, Sehun bu kadar hoş ve yakışıklı olmadığı zaman düşünecekti.

“İşte geldik.” Ön kapıya vardıklarında söyledi. “Dönerken dikkatli ol. İhtiyacın varmış gibi görünüyor.”

Sehun gülümsedi ve alt dudağını ısırdı.

“İyi olacağım.”

İkisi de hareket etmedi. Sehun yanaklarındaki hafif kızarıklıkla ona bakıyordu. Jongin zayıf olduğunu biliyordu ama birisine karşı bu kadar zayıf olabileceğini hiç hayal etmemişti.

“İçeri gelmek ister misin?”

Sehun gergince etrafa ve Jongin’in arkasındaki kapıya baktı.

“Ailenin benim gibi birisini hoş karşılamayacağına eminim.”

“Şaka mı yapıyorsun? Teyzem seni gördüğünde düşüp bayılacaktır. Şu anda kimse yok hem. Haydi.” Jongin elini uzattı ve ikisi de fiziksel etkileşimin gereksiz olduğunu fark edemeden Sehun elini tuttu. Yan yana bahçeyi geçtikten sonra içeri girer girmez ellerini bıraktılar.

“Burası büyükannemin evi. Geleneksel ve eski moda birisidir.”

“Güzelmiş.” Sehun meraklı gözlerle evi incelerken mırıldandı.

Ayakkabılarını köşeye bıraktılar ve Jongin ışıkları yakarak geniş, ılıman evini ortaya çıkardı. Bugün ilklerin günüydü ve birisi de bir arkadaşını eve getirmesiydi. Annesi ve teyzesi onu şu anda görselerdi şoka girerlerdi. Jongin bir günde birçok gizli ilk yaşadığı için kendini zafer kazanmış gibi hissediyordu. Yanına baktığında Sehun’un genişçe gülümsediğini gördü ve onun kendi evine aitmiş gibi görünmesinden hoşlanmıştı.

“Annem ve büyükannem düşkünler evinde gece vardiyasındalar. Teyzem ise geçenlerde tanıştığı öğretmenle randevuda.” Jongin dolaptan bir şişe su aldı ve Sehun’a attı. Sehun kolayca yakaladı. Dizilerde misafirlere hep su ikram ediyorlardı o yüzden Jongin denemeye karar verdi.

“Odam.” mutfağın yanındaki kapıyı açarak söyledi. Kocaman ve tek televizyonu olduğu için evdeki en eğlenceli köşe olduğunu düşünüyordu.

“Kendine ait kocaman bir yerin var.” Sehun ıslık çalarak yatağa oturdu. Gözleri raflardaki eski kitaplara takılmıştı.

“Babama aitler. Buradaki her şey benim yaşımdayken onunmuş. Televizyon, laptop ve video oyunları dışında.”

“Xbox’ın mı var?” Sehun parlak bir şekilde gülümseyerek odayı inceliyordu.

“Oynamak ister misin?” Jongin sırıtarak oyun konsolunu televizyona kurdu ve gecenin sonunda ilkler listesine bir yenisini ekledi; annesi saatlerce oyun oynadıklarını anlamasın diye camdan arkadaşını gizlice çıkarmak.

Kendisini asi gibi hissediyordu ama sorun yoktu. Artık bir arkadaşı vardı.


	3. Part 3

Birkaç ay sonra Jongin’in hayatı deyim yerindeyse mükemmeldi. Okula gidiyor, haftada üç gün okuldan sonra dans derslerine katılıyor ve geri kalan günlerini arkadaşlarıyla takılarak geçiriyordu. Geceleri herkes uyurken ya da gece vardiyasındayken Sehun’u odasına alıyordu. Şu ana kadarki yaşadığı en gergin olaydı.

Okul arkadaşları oldukça sakindi. Artık ona karşı tehditler savurmuyorlardı ancak kötü çocuklar Jongin’e temkinli mesafe koysalar bile arkadaşları ani saldırılara karşı tetikte olması için onu uyarıyordu. NCT muhtemelen bir bahane arıyordu.

Diğer yanda her geçen gün Jongin fan kulübüne birkaç kız ve erkek kazanıyordu. Baekhyun kadar popüler olduğunu ya da öyle olmak istediğini söyleyemezdi ama varlığının diğerlerini etkilediğini kabul etmeliydi. Biraz garipti o yüzden geri çekilerek olması gerektiği gibi Baekhyun’un tek başına parlamasına izin veriyordu. İyi notlar aldığı ve çetelerden günlük dayak yemediği sürece Jongin halinden memnundu. Son zamanlarda ailesi çok mutluydu. Jongin birkaç arkadaşıyla beraber Baekhyun’un adından bahsetse bile hepsi duygusallaşarak ona sarılmış ve tebrik ederek yakında arkadaşlarıyla tanışmayı umduklarını söylemişlerdi.

Son zamanlarda hayali başarı listesinde pek çok ilkler eklemişti Jongin. Onlardan birisi en yakın arkadaşına inkâr edilemez şekilde âşık olmasıydı. Beklendiği gibi Sehun’la çoğu gece o kadar yalnız vakit geçirdikten sonra ona karşı hisler beslemeye başlamıştı. Onu daha çok tanıdıkça daha çok âşık oluyordu çünkü Sehun, Jongin’in hayal ettiği her şey olduğunu kanıtlıyordu. İlgili, akıllı, açık fikirli ve melekleri kıskandıran bir yüze sahipti. Ayrıca Jongin, Sehun’un güvenini kazanmıştı ve aynı şekilde Jongin, Sehun yanındayken ona bir zarar gelmeyeceğini biliyordu.

Çoğu gece bu gece olduğu gibi Jongin, Sehun’u –kahkahasını, büyük ellerini, dikkati dağınıkken alt dudağını ısırmasını— düşünürken uykusuz kalarak geçiyordu. Komodinden gelen titreşim sesiyle düşünceleri bölündü ve Jongin uzanarak gelen mesaja baktı. Doğrularak heyecanla yorganı üzerinden tekmeleyerek attı, bu saatte ona sadece Sehun mesaj atardı.

** _Sehunnie, 01.02_ **

_Uyanık mısın?_

** _Nini, 01.02_ **

_Evet, uyuyamadım :/_

** _Sehunnie, 01.03_ **

_Beni içeri alır mısın? Acil durum_

Yüzündeki aptal sırıtış anında düştü. Telefonuna gergince bakıyordu ve içinden bir ses kötü şeyler olduğunu söylüyordu.

** _Nini, 01.03_ **

_Evet de sen iyi misin?_

** _Sehunnie, 01.03_ **

_Duvarı tırmanamam şu anda, benimle ön kapıda buluş_

** _Nini, 01.03_ **

_Tamam_

Jongin bir saniye içinde ön kapıya vardı, terliklerini geride bırakmıştı ve ışıklar kapalıydı. Kapıya yaslanan Sehun’un yüzünün yarısı kanla kaplıydı, üstü başı yırtık pırtık ve kirliydi. Yüzü acıyla buruşmuştu, bir kolunu karnına dolamıştı ve saçlar terden alnına yapışmıştı. Jongin’e bakarken dik durmaya çalıştı ama hemen dengesini kaybederek Jongin’in kollarına düştü. Jongin umutsuzca onu yakaladı.

“Aman tanrım! Ne oldu??”

Sehun onu susturdu ve öksürürken eli kan içinde kaldı.

“Beni odana götür.”

Kalbinin sıkışmasını görmezden gelerek bir kolunu omzuna doladı ve dikkatle Sehun’u içeri taşıdı Jongin.

Sehun’un ağırlığını üzerine verdiğinde odasının kapısını kilitlemeyi başarmıştı. Jongin onu yavaşça yatağa oturtunca acıyla tısladı ve Jongin yanağından aşağıya umutsuz bir damla gözyaşının aktığını hissetti.

“Tanrım, neler oldu sana?” Sehun’u nazikçe yatırdı ve bacaklarını kaldırarak yatağa çıkardı.

“Sen bir de diğerlerini gör.” Sehun dalga geçti. Başını yumuşak, tatlı kokulu yastıklara gömdü.

“Kimlerdi?”

“Yuta ve Lucas.”

“Siktir, Lucas en korkutucu olandır.” Jongin’in ağzı açık kaldı. Sehun’un bu durumda olmasına şaşmamalıydı. “Seni hastaneye götürüyorum.”

“Hayır, güvenli değil. Orada ajanları var ve güven bana, daha çok zarar verirler.” Zayıf elini uzatarak Jongin’in bileğini tuttu. Yüzünü buruşturarak ona bakmak için döndü Sehun, gözlerinde yalvarma vardı. Durum oldukça trajik olmalıydı, Jongin konuyu uzatamayacak kadar şaşkındı. Tüm bildikleri NCT üyelerinin hepsi nüfuzlu ailelerden geliyordu, her yerde ajanları vardı ki parayla hukuku bile kolayca satın alabilirlerdi.

Sehun gibi nazik ruhlu birisi dövüşmekte ne kadar iyi olursa olsun böyle kan davalarına ait değildi. Jongin iç çekerek parmaklarını saçlarının arasından geçirdi ve düşüncelerini düzene koymaya çalıştı. Bu gerçekten yararlı olabileceği anlardan birisiydi. Duygularını bir kenara bırakıp boğazındaki yumruyu yutkunması gereken anlardan birisiydi.

“Kahretsin, tamam. Bununla başa çıkabilirim. Hareket edebiliyor musun?”

Başını sallayarak oturmaya çalıştı Sehun. En ufak hareketi bile alnında terler birikmesine neden oluyordu. Jongin yardım etmek için yaklaştığında diğerinin tişörtünün parçalandığını ve altındaki bereli teni ortaya çıkardığını fark etti. Jongin cesurca uzanarak Sehun’un tişörtünden kalan parçayı tuttu ve kulakları kızarırken biraz irkildi.

“Kırık var mı diye kontrol etmem lazım.” Diye açıkladı Jongin. Sesi fısıltıdan farksızdı ve Sehun başını salladı, omuzları rahatlamayla çöktü. Jongin işine devam ederek Sehun’un tişörtünün geri kalanını da yırttı.

Kumaş parçaları Sehun’un yanına düşerken üstündeki taze yaraları ve morlukları inceledi. Jongin her kaburgasına sertçe basarak ilerliyordu ve karın kaslarının dokunuşu altında titremesini izliyordu. Jongin parmaklarını Sehun’un omuzlarından başlayıp sırtının alt kısmındaki gamzelere kadar gezdirirken Sehun seslice inliyordu ve onun dışında aralarında sessizlik hâkimdi. Çizikler ve sıyrıklar her yerindeydi, narin tenine zıttılar. Aynı zamanda eski ve kalıcı yara izleri de vardı. Sonra güçlü, uzun baldırlarını ve dolgun kalçasına geçti. Elleri Sehun’un yüzüne ulaştı ve şiş çenesini kavradığında diğeri irkildi. Kaşlarının ve saçının diplerinin oradaki kesikler derin ya da uzun değildi, dikilmelerine gerek yoktu ama yine de kanıyorlardı.

“Her şey yerinde duruyor, şanslısın. Biliyorsun işler gittikçe kötüleşirse gerçek bir doktor olmadan yaşamazsın.” Jongin onu nazikçe okşuyordu.

“Biliyorum.”

Usta parmaklar Sehun’u ensesinden kavradı ve Jongin başparmağıyla Sehun’un hafif tombul yanaklarını sevgiyle okşadı. Havada ufak bir gerilim vardı ancak Jongin emin olamıyordu, Sehun’un şu ana kadar gösterdiği karmaşık sinyalleri çözemiyordu. Sehun alt dudağını ısırarak ellerine bakıyordu. O kadar tatlıydı ki Jongin ona sımsıkı sarılıp onu korumak istiyordu. Şimdilik tek yapabildiği parmaklarıyla saçlarını tarayarak gözünün önünden çekmek ve tehlikenin gittiğine onu inandırmak için kocaman gülümsemekti.

“Biraz bekle, hemen döneceğim. Hareket etme.”

Mutfaktaki dolapları karıştırarak ilk yardım çantasını, su şişelerini, temiz havluları, buz ve koca bir kâseyi topladı Jongin. Her şeyi düzgünce odasına götürmek zor olmuştu ama başarmıştı. İkinci kez Sehun’un yaralarını iyileştirecekti.

Arkadaşının bacak bacak üstüne atmış öylece boşluğa baktığını gördü. Bacakları en az zarar gören yeriydi, muhtemelen bu yüzden rahatça hareket ettirebiliyordu.

“Böyle geldiğim için üzgünüm. Hyunglar telefonlarını açmadılar ve… Ve senin evin en yakın olandı.” Jongin getirdiklerini yere bırakırken mırıldandı Sehun. Jongin önüne oturdu.

“Sorun değil. Ben yaralara bakmakta daha iyiyim nasılsa.”

“Çünkü ellerini yumuşacık.”

Sehun’un sesindeki gülümsemeyi duyabiliyordu ve kendisi de gülümsemeye başladı.

Ağrı kesiciler alındı, havlular suya batırıldı. Antiseptiklere yaralara uygulandı ve bantlar düzgünce ayarlandı. Bandajlar eklemlere sarıldı ve bu sırada Sehun acısını saklamak için yanağının içini ısırıyordu.

“Hâlâ anlamıyorum, bu sefer neden sana geldiler?” Jongin kanlı havluları ve atıkları çöpe atarken sordu. Annesi bulmadan ve öldüğünü varsaymadan önce hepsinden kurtulması gerekiyordu.

“Sıkıldıklarını söylediler. Bu ilk sefer değil.” Şakağına bir torba buzu bastırarak söyledi.

“Bu delilik.” Jongin mırıldandı. Islak bir havluyla Sehun’un yüzündeki kirleri siliyordu. Korkunç ve iğrenç görünüyordu ama en azından temiz ve bakılmıştı. Duş almadan bir gece hayatta kalabilirdi.

“Sana benim kıyafetlerden vereyim. Bu gece burada kalıyorsun.” Dedi Jongin. Yataktan kalkarak dolabına gitti.

“Annen—“

“Öğrenmezler.” Sehun’un kucağına kıyafetleri bıraktı ve üzerini değiştirmesi için geri çekildi.

Sehun’u bu kadar çabuk soyunurken göreceğini hiç düşünmemişti, hatta bunu yaparken çok baskın olacağını da hiç düşünmemişti. Sehun’un titremeleri gözle görülüyordu ve orada oturmuş, baygın gözlerle Jongin’in kendisini dikkatle soymasını izliyordu. Jongin’in hayal ettiği kadar seksi değildi ama Sehun’dan yayılan sempati ona sonsuz keyif veren bir hediyeydi.

“Aç mısın? Yiyecek bir şeyler getirebilirim. Tabi çiğneyebilirsen.” görevini bitirdikten sonra sordu. Sehun şu anda daha düzgün görünüyordu. Dudakları dolgundu, gözlerinin altında siyah torbalar vardı. Jongin cevap beklemeden mutfağa koştuğunda arkasında şaşkın ama minnettar bir Sehun bıraktı.

Çorbasını hemen bitirdiğinde Sehun’un yanakları normal rengine dönmeye başladı. Jongin bu çocuğun yorgun olsa bile nasıl ölümsüz görünebildiğini merak ediyordu. Daha çok izledikçe, o yaraların bedenine ve yüzüne ait olmadığına daha çok ikna oluyordu. Sehun elinin tersiyle ağzını silerken Jongin yaralarını kaş çatarak inceliyordu. Jongin’in bakışlarının üzerinde olduğunu biliyordu ama konuşmuyordu. Jongin önce konuştu.

“Soru sorabilir miyim?”

“Devam et.” Sehun pervasızca cevapladı ve boş kâseyi yana bıraktı.

“Neden dövüşüyorsun?”

“Neden dans ediyorsun?”

Jongin’in daha fazla açıklamaya ihtiyacı yoktu. Dans hayatıydı, olduğu kişiydi. Hayat dayanılmaz olduğunda onu acizliğinden çıkaran şeydi. Muhtemelen Sehun için de aynı şey geçerliydi ancak rastgele gecelerde başkasının yatağında kanın akarken yanlış olan bir şey vardı.

“Tamam, anladım. Ama dans hayatımı riske sokmuyor.” Sehun kaş çatınca avuçlarını savunmayla kaldırdı. “Sadece anlamak istiyorum.”

Bir duraklama ve ani ruh değişimi oldu. Sehun derin nefes alarak düşünmeye başladı. Sırtlarını yatak başlığına dayamış yan yana oturuyorlardı, omuzları birbirine dokunuyordu. Jongin her şeye burnunu sokan birisi değildi ancak Sehun felaket yaşandığında gelip kapısını çalacak kadar kendisine güveniyorsa daha fazlasını paylaşmaya gönüllüydü.

“Yedi yaşındayken babamla eğitime başladım. Profesyonel dövüşçü olmak istiyordum. Ama annem gittikten sonra babam vazgeçti. Benden.” Sehun tişörtünün kenarıyla oynayarak konuştu. Sehun’un kolayca açılmadığı düşünülürse bu gerçekten iyi bir başlangıçtı. Jongin ona doğru sokuldu ve başını sallayarak dinlediğini gösterdi.

“Hâlâ annenle konuşuyor musun?”

“Zaman zaman onunla buluşuyorum. Zengin bir herifle evlendi. Sanırım şu anda daha mutlu. Her ay para gönderiyor böylece iyi bir anne olduğunu düşünüyor.”

“Ya baban? O hâlâ buralarda mı?”

“Evet, onunla yaşıyorum ama nadiren yüzünü görüyorum.”

Kendisininkinden çok farklı bir gerçekti. Jongin özellikle babası öldükten sonra her zaman ailedeki kadınların ilgisine sahip olmuş ve onunla güzelce ilgilenmişlerdi. Ona yemek yapan, her sabah öperek yolcu eden ve yaramazlık yaptığında azarlayan birisinin olmamasını hayal etmemişti hiç. Aslında Jongin, Sehun’un sahip olmadığı pek çok önceliğe sahipti.

“Sorumu düzelteyim o zaman. Neden onlarla dövüşüyorsun? Neden sen?” tereddütle sordu.

“Ben okuldayken, başka bir kurbandım. Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo hyung da yaşadılar. Stajyer olmadan önce Baekhyun bile bir avdı. Seçildikten sonra olaylar duruldu. Çok fazla ilgi toplamaya başladı. Spot ışıklarının altına girdiğinde insanlar ya sana taparlar ya da hor görürler.”

Aylardır ilk kez Sehun’un bu kadar çok konuştuğunu duyuyordu ve aralarındaki bağın Jongin için olduğu kadar onun için de değerli olduğunu anlatmaya gerek yoktu. Hikâye devam ederken ilgiyle dinliyordu.

“Bir gün Baek’in peşine takıldılar ve neredeyse ölecekti. Ben de dizginleri elime aldım. Dövüşmeyi sevmeme rağmen insanlara karşı kullanacağımı hiç hayal etmemiştim. Bu benim kuralımdı. Ama görüyorsun ki adaletsizliğe gelemiyorum. Birisine yanlış davranıldığında dönüp gidemiyorum. Yaptığımdan pişman değilim. Her zaman sevdiklerimi korurum. Birisiyle kavga çıkarmam ama üzerime geldiklerinde öylece beklemem.”

Jongin ani bir duygu seline kapıldı. Bu kadar doğru ve olgun birisi olduğu için Sehun’la gurur duyuyordu ama aynı zamanda arkadaşlarının yanında olduğu için peşinden gidildiği için acı çekiyordu. Baekhyun’un çıkışının ana nedeni olmasından dolayı azıcık kıskanmıştı. Sehun’un âşık olduğu kişi için yapabilecekleri onu aşıyordu.

“Baekhyun sana sahip olduğu için çok şanslı.”

“Popülaritesinin ve bağışıklığının benim sayemde olduğunu söyleyebiliriz. Yine de hâlâ kendini suçlu hissediyor. Onunla çıkış yapmam için şirketine başvurmam için yalvarıyor.”

“Bence sen de başvurmalısın. Potansiyelin var.”

“Ne paraya ne de üne meraklıyım.” Sehun gözlerini devirerek Jongin’in bacağını dürttü.

“Belki para ve ün için olmaz ama idol olduğun zaman işinle insanları mutlu edebilir ve onlara ilham kaynağı olabilirsin.”

“O zaman sen seçmelere katıl. Görünüşün de iyi.”

“O zaman sen dövüşmek için eğitim almaya başlayabilirsin. Hâlâ zamanın var. Ya da model olabilirsin. Aktör mesela?”

Sehun kıkırdayarak başını iki yana salladı.

“Bana iş bulmaya mı çalışıyorsun?”

“Çetelere karşı dövüşmek yerine başka bir şeye odaklanmanı istiyorum.”

“Sen benim dikkatimi dağıtan şeysin.”

Jongin yüzü kızarmaya başladı, hiç etkilenmemiş gibi ağzını açıp kapatıyordu. Bu, Jongin’in kafasını karıştıran ve strese sokan Sehun’un karmaşık sinyallerinin mükemmel bir örneğiydi.

“Kapa çeneni!” Sehun’un koluna şakayla karışık vurdu. Sehun acıyınca ovuşturdu.

“Yarı zamanlı iş bulmaya çalıştım ama bu şehirdeki her şirket NCT üyelerinden birisinin ailesine ait. Her seferinde kovuldum.” Yüzünü buruşturarak açıkladı.

“Oh anladım. O zaman benimle gel ve darülacezede gönüllü olarak çalış. Annem başımın etini yiyor. Büyük annem orada yüksek bir mevkide, kimsenin seni sabote etmesine izin vermez.”

“Senin için model olacak kadar seksi olduğumu sanıyordum.” Sehun alaylandı ve hafifçe sırıttı. Jongin hemen utanmıştı.

“Ben ciddiyim. Düşün bunu bir. Sana iyi gelecektir.”

Sehun esneyerek birkaç kez ‘tamam’ diye mırıldandı ve kayarak uzandı. Ağrı kesiciler etkisini göstermeye başlamıştı o yüzden Jongin de ona dönerek uzandı. Bu aralarındaki güvenli bir mesafeydi ama odadaki hava çekilmiş gibi hissettiriyordu hâlâ.

“Tamam. Bunu düşüneceğim.” Sehun yorgun gözlerle mırıldandı. Sehun uykuya dalarken Jongin tüm detaylarını inceliyordu. Gözlerini yavaşça kapatmasından göğsünün inip kalkmasına kadar. O gece Jongin yanında uzanan çocuğa âşık olduğunun farkındalığıyla uykuya daldı.

Sırtında hissettiği sert göğüs ve beline dolanan kolun ağırlığıyla uyandı. Bu da onun için bir ilkti; en sevdiğiyle sıcak sabah sarılmaları. Tenini karıncalandıran bir histi. Ensesine ıslak bir öpücük konduruldu ve Jongin kalçasındaki büyük ve kalın bir şeyin baskısıyla meraklandı.

Böyle olmaması gerekiyordu; Sehun hâlâ uykuyla uyanıklık arasındaydı ve bedeni yaralıydı. Daha öpüşmemişlerdi bile ve Jongin çoktan kendisine durmadan sürtünen penisle baş başa kalmıştı. Başı dönmeye başladı ve Jongin daha fazla sürtünme için kalçasını geriye iterek daire şekilde döndürdü. Sertliği ve sıcaklığı hissediyordu. Jongin, Sehun’u düzgünce hissetmesini ve tenin tene dokunmasını engelleyen aralarındaki kıyafetlere içinden küfrediyordu.

Sehun’un parmakları tişörtünün altına kaydı ve karnını, eşofmanının hemen üzerindeki bölgeyi okşamaya başladı. Jongin mırlayınca yüzünü yastığa sakladı ve Sehun’un kulağına adını fısıldadığını duyunca inlemesini bastırmak için alt dudağını ısırdı. Yavaşça birbirlerine sürtünüyorlardı ve Jongin elini kendi üyesine götürerek sıktırdı.

“Jongin-ah! Uyandın mı? Kapını neden kilitledin?”

Jongin o anda yüzüstü yere yuvarlandı, başı zonkluyordu ve boğazındaki damar patlamak üzereymiş gibi atıyordu.

“Lanet olsun!” büyükannesinin zorladığı kapı koluna endişeyle baktı. “Ben iyiyim büyükanne. Birazdan geliyorum.”

“Acele et, kahvaltı hazır.” Diye seslendi ve kapı kolu sonunda durdu. Jongin dün gece kapısını kilitlediği için tanrıya şükretti.

Kaygıyla ayağa kalktı, ağrıyan alnını ovarak döndüğünde Sehun’un ağır ağır soluyarak uzandığını gördü. Yüzünde Jongin’in hemen silmek istediği özür dileyen bir ifade vardı.

“İyi olacak mısın? Benimle gelmek ister misin?” diye önerdi ve sorusundaki ikircikliği fark edince yüzünü buruşturdu. “Yani yiyecek bir şeyler ister misin?”

Sehun oturarak sertliğini gizlemek için dizlerine sarıldı. Tanrım, kocamandı.

“Sanırım gitsem iyi olacak. Duşa ihtiyacım var.” Çenesiyle çadırını işaret etti.

“Olmaz. Hâlâ yaralısın. Seni içeriye kilitlerim.”

“Artık daha iyi hissediyorum. Senin sayende.” Sehun gülümseyerek söyledi ve Jongin de gülümseyince kıkırdamaya başladı.

“Daha sonra buluşalım.” Sehun aniden önerdi. Omuzları kahkahasıyla sarsılıyordu.

“Tamam, olur.” Jongin hemen kabul etti. “Dikkatli ol lütfen.”

“Olurum. Benimle buluşmayı unutma.” Hatırlattıktan sonra yataktan kalkıp pencereye gitti. Artık daha iyi görünüyordu ve Jongin rahatlayarak iç çekti.

“Unutmayacağım. Söz.” Kısaca veda ettikten sonra bir süre pencere kenarında oyalandı ve Sehun’un ustaca duvardan atlamasını izledi. Şimdilik gitmişti ama sabahın geri kalanında Jongin’in aklından hiç çıkmamıştı.

Güneşli ve sıcak bir öğleden sonraydı, arkadaşlarla takılmak için mükemmeldi ancak Jongin ine vardığında sadece Sehun vardı. Hâlâ görünebilir olsa da yaraları kaybolmaya başlamıştı ve bandajları yeni değiştirilmişti. Diğerlerinin daha sonra geleceklerini umdu. Neyse Sehun’la baş başa vakit geçirebilirlerdi.

“Selam.” Koltukta oturan Sehun’a katılmak için ilerledi. “Nasıl hissediyorsun?”

“Harika hissediyorum.”

Harika görünüyordu, hatta yenilenmiş gibiydi. Jongin birkaç saniye boyunca ona hayranlıkla baktı ve iyi iş çıkardığı için kendine beşlik çaktı.

“Al, kıyafetlerini yıkadım.” Önceki gece Sehun’un kıyafetlerinden geri kalanların olduğu poşeti uzattı. Sehun ilgisizce kenara attı.

“Sağ ol.” Hemen tüm dikkatini Jongin’e vermişti. Hatta kolunu koltuğa atarak Jongin’i kendine çekmişti.

“Yemek yedin mi?”

Jongin bakışlarının dudaklarına kaydığını hissediyordu ve başını sallarken kızardı. Sabahın anıları –neredeyse yapacak olmaları— aklına doluştu ve daha çok kızardı. Aralarında hâlâ bir gerilim vardı ama garip değil, vaat ediciydi.

“Jongin.”

“Efendim?” Jongin dizlerini Sehun’un dizlerine yaslayarak yakınlaştı.

“Dans ettiğini hiç görmedim.” Dedi Sehun. Jongin’in kollarında parmağıyla daire çizerek tenini karıncalandırıyordu.

“Benim için dans eder misin? Sadece bir kez sana bakmak istiyorum.” Jongin kabul etmeliydi ki makul bir istekti. Bir sorun görmüyordu, aksine heyecanlanmıştı. Sehun ona sık sık dansını sorardı o yüzden görmek istemesi mantıklıydı. Jongin hevesle telefonunu çıkardığı ve şarkı listesinde dolaşmaya başladı.

“Tamam.” pozisyon almak için kalktı. “Umarım seversin.”

Jongin kendisini hazırlarken tek kişilik seyircisi beklentiyle onu izliyordu. Tam bir bale performansı sergilemeyi düşünmediğinden kot pantolonuyla elinden geleni yapacaktı ve tüm yıldızlar sergilemesine izin veriyordu. Kollarını başının üzerinde kaldırdıktan sonra eğilip elleriyle yere dokunarak ve dizlerini göğsünde birleştirerek esneme hareketlerini yapıyordu; bunların hepsi esnekliği göstermek içindi. Normalde Jongin insanların yanında utangaç ve tuhaf davranırdı ama konu dans olunca kendinden emin ve kibirli birine dönüşürdü. Mükemmel olduğunu biliyordu ve bununla gurur duyuyordu.

Sehun’a işaret verdiğinde oynat düğmesine bastı ve şarkı havayı doldurdu. Derin bir nefes alarak gözlerini kapattı. Gözlerini açtığı anda artık aynı kişi olmayacaktı Jongin. Çenesini hafifçe kaldırarak sırıttı ve gözlerini Sehun’unkilere kilitleyerek kalçalarını sallamaya başladı.

Bir bacağını yana doğru uzatırken kollarını ritmik bir şekilde kaldırdı ve mükemmel açılı bir denge oluşturdu. Kendi bileğini tutup kolayca başına dokundurdu.

Başını ileri geri sallayarak görkemli bir şekilde hareket etti Jongin. Aynı yerde üç kere döndü ve ellerini gökyüzüne açıp belini bükerek zarif bir harekete geçti.

Yeniden dik pozisyona geçerek avuçlarını şehvetli bir şekilde yanlarından baldırlarına doğru indirdi, bacaklarını kusursuzca iki yana açtı ve başını geri atıp kollarını gererek yukarıya doğru zıpladı.

Sehun parlak bir gülümsemeyle aptalca onu izliyordu. Dudaklarındaki gülümseme Jongin’in damarlarına elektrik şokları yolluyordu ve ondan hep böyle saf ilgi görecekse hayatı boyunca sadece Sehun için dans etmek istiyordu. Kendisini güçlü hissettiriyordu ve o kadar inanılmazdı ki Jongin nefesinin kesildiğini hissediyordu.

“Gel, dans et benimle.” Jongin elini Sehun’a doğru uzattı. “Haydi!”

Jongin’in teknikleri ve keskin hareketlerine kapılmış olan Sehun başını iki yana salladı. Jongin ısrar ederek ellerini tuttu ve onu koltuktan kaldırmaya çalıştı ancak Sehun dikleşerek Jongin’i durdurdu. Jongin’e kızgın bir şekilde bakıyordu.

“Dans etmek istemiyorum. Seni öpmek istiyorum.” İnatla söyledi. Ve Jongin durdu.

“Seni öpebilir miyim?” Sehun, Jongin’in ellerini sıkıca tutarak sordu.

Şarkı arka planda bitiyordu ve rüzgârın sesi Jongin’in kulaklarının algıladığı tek sesti. Sehun aniden onu kucağına çekti ve Jongin omuzlarını tutarak dengesini sağladı. Bu ricayı duymakta oldukça memnun edici bir şey vardı. Jongin’e istendiğini, duygularının karşılıksız olmadığını gösteriyordu.

“Emin misin?” Jongin’in sesi fısıltı halindeydi ve Sehun azimle başını salladı. “O zaman öp beni.”

Sehun’un kucağına çıkarak dudaklarını birleştirdi. İkisinin de çıkardığı hoş ses sonunda ilk öpücüklerinin paylaşmanın rahatlığıydı.

Sehun’un elleri Jongin’in saçlarına dolanırken, Jongin, Sehun’un alt dudağını dişliyor ve diliyle oynaşıyordu. Diğerinin omurgasından aşağıya titremeler gönderiyordu.

“Çok güzelsin.” Sehun, Jongin’in dudaklarına doğru fısıldadı ve dudaklarını sırıtışla kıvrıldığını hissetti.

Seksi bir sırıtışla Sehun’u koltuğa doğru itti. Tereddütle kalçasını kucağına sürttüğünde Sehun’un ne kadar azdığını hissetti. Dans etmesini izlemenin sonucu mu merak ediyordu. Bu düşünceler ona daha çok güven verdi ve yaralarını düşünerek dikkatle hareketini tekrarladığında Sehun’un ağzı açıldı.

Jongin’in kalçalarındaki dokunuşu sıkılaştı ve kalçasını yukarı doğru kaldırırken Sehun’un gözlerindeki arzu ateşini gördü. Jongin’in boğazından bir inleme döküldü. Jongin’in beyninde havai fişekler çakıyordu ve nefessizce geri çekildi.

“Y-Ya hyunglar gelirse?”

“Gelmemelerini söyledim.”

“Bunu planlıyor muydun?”

“Günlerdir.”

Jongin’in yüzünü kavradı ve dudaklarını birleştirdi. Jongin ağır ağır soluyarak sertliğini Sehun’unkine sürtüyordu. Sehun hareketlerine karşılık verirken Jongin’in dudaklarından inlemeler dökülüyordu.

“Buna yeni başladığımızı biliyorum ama bana dokunmanı çok istiyorum.” Sesi çatallaştı ve kalçalarını döndürerek sürtünmeyi artırdı.

“Ben de istiyorum.” Sehun’un parmakları bacaklarına gömülüyordu ve susuzluk çekerek Jongin’in sertliğine bakıyordu. “Ama işleri ağırdan almalıyız. Seninle pek çok şey yapmak istiyorum.”

Dudakları daha tutkulu bir öpücükle yeniden birleşti; bundan daha fazlasının, _çok daha_ _fazlasının_ olacağını söyleyen bir vaatti.

“Tanrım, beni delirtiyorsun.” Jongin inledi ve kendini daha sert bastırarak onu sarmalayan kucakta eridi.

Dışarısı hâlâ tehlikeliydi, sanki tüm dünya onlara karşıydı ama burada, Sehun’un kollarındayken her şey güvendeydi.

Onlar gerçek kazananlardı.


	4. Part 4

“Uh, azıcık yardım etseniz diyorum çocuklar?”

Kyungsoo ciddi bir sesle bağırdı; yaralı Chanyeol ine yarı sürükleyerek taşıyordu. Kolunu beline dolamış hantal arkadaşının ağırlığı cebelleşirken alnında terler birikmişti. Sehun ve Jongin hemen yardımına koştular. Sehun’a saldırmalarının üzerinden bir hafta geçmişti ve yeni bir kurban seçmeleri oldukça karaktersizliklerini gösteriyordu.

“Neler oldu?” Jongin sordu. Chanyeol yere, koltuğa yaslanarak oturttular.

“Kahrolası NCT.” Kyungsoo dişlerini sıkarak söyledi ve uzun olanın başının arkasına bir yastık koydu. Chanyeol karşı çıkmadan iç çekti ve nefes almaya çalışırken irkildi.

Diğer yandan Kyungsoo daha az yaralı görünüyordu. Yüzü hafifçe berelenmişti ve saçları dağılmıştı. Chanyeol’un gözü şiş, morarmıştı ve alt dudağı patlamıştı.

“Lanet olsun yine mi? Akıllarını kaybetmişler.” Jongin homurdandı. Bir saniyelik tereddüt ve şaşkınlıktan sonra rafa koşarak ilk yardım kutusunu aldı. Hayatının bu noktaya gelmesi çok acayipti. İki haftada bir yaralara bakıyordu. Kyungsoo içgüdüsel olarak odaklanmış halde -hızlıca hareket etti ve Jongin karşısına çıkmamak için durdu.

Kyungsoo’nun elleri kan lekeli tişörtte kaslarını hissetmek için dolaşırken aralarında tedirgin bir gerilim yaşanıyordu ve Chanyeol dişlerini sıktı.

Sehun boğazını temizledi. “Bu sefer kimdi?”

“Doyoung. Kun. Siktiğimin Chittaphon denen çocuk. Şeytan olan oydu, diyorum sana.” Chanyeol yutkundu. Çığlıklarını bastırmak için yumruğunu ısırsa da hâlâ duyuluyordu.

“Onlardan fazlası olabilirdi ancak onları dövmekle çok meşguldük.” Dedi Kyungsoo ve Chanyeol’un saçlarını ısrarla karıştırıyordu, muhtemelen saklı yara falan arıyordu. Diğerinin kızardığını fark ettiyse de göstermedi.

“Yemin ederim, Park Chanyeol. Bir daha benim dövüşüme karışırsan kıçını kendim tekmeleyeceğim. Kendimi savunamayacağımı sandın. Benim?” sesi öfkeli çıkıyordu ama içindeki gizli suçluluk tonu fark edilirdi. Etrafını sarmalamıştı.

“Üzgünüm. Kendimi tutamadım. Üzerine çullanmışlardı.” Chanyeol omuz silkti ve Kyungsoo’nun bakımını kabul ederek doğruldu.

“Ee ne olmuş? Ne kadar hızlı olduklarını gördün mü? Sehun, bu çocukları küçümsemeye gelmez.”

Sehun kaşlarını çattı ve Jongin kaynayan öfkesini görebiliyordu. Bir hafta sonu gün ortasında saldırmak için planlarını değiştiren bir şey olmuş olmalıydı. Genelde en büyük rakiplerine gelişen yeteneklerini göstermek isterlerdi. Bunun sonucu olarak kendinden aşırı emin olan Chanyeol ödemişti.

“Ya Baekhyun? O bunu biliyor mu? Bence onu aramalıyız.” Jongin araya girdi. Şu anki durumu hesaplarken Baekhyun’un bunun önemli bir parçası olduğunu düşünüyordu. Tam olarak anımsayamıyordu ama Baekhyun’un onlar için göründüğünden daha fazla anlam içerdiğini biliyordu.

Chanyeol aceleyle Jongin’i telefon etmekten alıkoymaya çalıştı.

“Hayır, lütfen. Yoksa o—“

“YAH NELER OLDU LAN?!” Baekhyun’un çığlıkları kendinden önce geldi. Bedeni öfkeden patlayacak gibiydi. Duvarın arkasından görününce sanki alev topu gibiydi.

“Kim yaptı bunu? Bana isimlerini verin.” Diye emretti. Jongin şimdi onu daha iyi görebiliyordu; öfkesinin yanında acı da vardı ve nefessiz kalmış gibiydi Baekhyun. Muhtemelen buraya kadar koşmuştu.

“Sen ne yapacaksın peki salak?” Kyungsoo homurdandı ve yorgunca kendini Chanyeol’un yanına bıraktı. Baekhyun dudağını ısırarak nazikçe Chanyeol’un çenesini kaldırdı ve yaralı yüzünü inceledi.

“İyi misin? Chanyeol, siktir, şu suratının haline bir bak.” Hıçkırdı, sesini normal çıkması için zorluyordu.

“Bizi hazırlıksız yakaladılar. Endişelenme, iyi olacağım.” Eline yaslanarak tek açıkgözüyle ona tatlı bir şekilde bakmaya çalıştı Chanyeol. Pek hoş değildi ama yeterince ikna ediciydi.

“Buraya nasıl geldin?” Kyungsoo huysuzca sordu.

“Jisoo ve Lisa bana mesaj attılar. Daha doğrusu kahrolası bulanık bir video attılar. Bir şey göremedim.”

“Muhtemelen NCT’nin yanındalar. Her zaman kötü kızlar olmuşlardır zaten.” Sehun sinirle konuştu. Beşi de durup gelecekte nelerle karşılaşabileceklerini düşünürken bir sessizlik oldu. Sonra neler olabileceğini, kendilerini nasıl koruyacaklarını düşünmeye çalışırken olayların karmaşıklığı Jongin’in zihninde yankılanıyordu. Nasıl karşı koyacaklardı?

“Her neyse dostum.” Baekhyun telaşla ayağa kalktı. “Onlarla dövüşmeliyiz. Sehun, bir şey yapmalıyız. Hemen. Gittikçe sayıları artıyor ve daha çok yandaş çekiyorlar. Bizim—“

“Baekhyun, sakin ol.” Sehun sözünü kesti ve ellerini rahatlatmak için omuzlarına yoktu. “Şu anda bir şey yapamayız. Şimdi olmaz. Bunu biliyorsun. Onları indirmek için daha fazla bilgiye ve kanıta ihtiyacım var.”

Baekhyun, Sehun’un ellerini ittirerek gözyaşlarını sildi. Şimdi surat asıyordu.

“Sabırlı ol dostum.” Sehun omzunu hafifçe okşadı ve umutsuzluk ve güvensizlik anından sonra kendine gelmiş gibi görünen Baekhyun itaatkârca başını salladı.

Jongin aralarına çöken sessizlikle farkında olmadan düşüncelere dalmıştı. Umutları çökmeye başlarken sabır şu anda ihtiyaçları olan tek şey olmayabilirdi.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Sehun onu her gün akademiden alıyordu. Varlığı ona bakmak ve onunla ilgili hayaller kurmak için kapıya dizilen kızlar arasında telaşa neden oluyordu. Jongin yanlarından geçerken içlerinden birisinin elini kapatarak fısıldadığını duydu. “Jongin için geliyor. Çok seksi görünüyorlar.” Jongin’in dudaklarına arsız ve zafer dolu bir sırıtış da yerleşmişti tabi. Bu öptüğü ve âşık olduğu çocuktu işte.

Sehun onu sevgiyle gülümseyerek karşıladı ve ona bir kask uzattı. Jongin utanmazca onu süzerek motosiklette olan Sehun’un uzun bacaklarına ve deri ceketinin sarmaladığı geniş omuzlarına ağzının suyunu akıtıyordu. Sanat eseri gibiydi. Sehun, Jongin’in düşüncelerinden habersiz, kaskı takmasına yardım etti ve tokasını sıkıştırdı. Sonra davet edercesine arkasını işaret etti ve Jongin binerek omuzlarına tutundu.

Ona daha çok dokunmak istiyordu; onu samimi bir öpücükle selamlamak, kollarını beline sarıp başını geniş omuzlarına yaslamak gibi. Ancak Jongin tereddüt ediyordu. İlişkilerinde Sehun’un nerede durduğunu bilmiyordu. Jongin’i baskı olmadan erkek arkadaşı olarak düşünecek kadar cinselliği konusunda yeterince rahat mıydı? Yoksa onu sıradan bir ilişki olarak mı görüyordu? Jongin bilmiyordu ve onu kaçırmaktan korkarak sormak da istemiyordu. Alabildiğini alacaktı çünkü daha önce hiç bu kadar mutlu olmamıştı.

Sehun anahtarı yuvasına soktu ve motosiklet kükredi. Çok geçmeden şehrin ışıkları arasına daldılar.

Motorun sesi çok kısık bir hımlama gibiydi. Bir yere kapaklanacakları endişesi gitmiş yerine biraz güven gelmişti. Motor dönerken yere biraz daha yaklaşınca Jongin kollarını Sehun’un beline sardı ve heyecanla titredi.

En yakın parka sürdüler; Jongin’in büyükannesinden aldıkları battaniyeyi çimenin üzerine serip uzanarak açık gökyüzünü izlediler. Güneş batarken sessizlik ve huzur dolu mavi bir deniz vardı üstlerinde. Açıkçası Sehun’a mükemmel uyan bir durumdu.

Ondan sonra kahve dükkânına gittiler, arka planda pop müzik çalarken çörek ve baloncuklu çay içtiler. Dışarıdaki telaşlı şehri izlemek için camın yanındaki masaya oturdular. Her şey çok basitti ancak Jongin mutluluk içinde yüzüyordu.

“Bugün düşkünler evi nasıldı?” pipetiyle içeceğini karıştırarak sordu.

Sehun düşkünler evinde gönüllü olmayı kabul etmişti ve Jongin’in büyükannesi buna çok sevinmişti. Onu görür görmez Sehun’a bayılmıştı. Sehun’un molasında ona taze pişmiş kurabiye vermiş ve hatta stresten arındırmak için ellerine masaja yapmıştı. Sehun ona sıkıca sarılarak büyükanne diye seslenmişti. Çok doğal ve sevimlilerdi. Jongin’in ailesine ait gibiydi. Annesi ve teyzesi başta biraz şüphelenseler de Sehun’un parlak gülümsemesini görünce hemen onun büyüsüne kapıldılar. Bu kadar kolaydı işte.

“Eskiden bir sokak çetesini yöneten amcayla ilgileniyorum, inanabiliyor musun?” diye cevapladı ve çikolatalı baloncuklu çayını yudumladı. Tadını alınca neşelendi, Jongin buna hayrandı.

“Taeyong kadar kötü mü?”

“Hayır, öyle bir şeyin mümkün olduğunu sanmıyorum.” Endişelenecekleri yerde gülüştüler. İkisinin arası her zaman böyleydi. Kahkaha, rahatlık, kolay sohbetle doluydu ve endişeler arkada bırakılıyordu. “Akademi nasıldı?”

“Harika haberlerim var. Artık yeni bir partnerim var. Diğer sınıfla takım kuruyoruz ve Ulusal Tiyatro’da sahne alacağız.”

Sehun’un gözleri hayranlıkla parladı ve uzanarak ellerini birleştirdi. Jongin’in kalbi göğsünde patlayacak gibiydi ama kendini zorlayarak çayından bir yudum aldı.

“Nasıl biri? Güzel mi?” Sehun fısıldayarak sordu. Çilekli çöreğin kenarlarını sıktırıyordu. Kıskanç, sahiplenici bir tip gibi durmadığından bu sorusu nötr geliyordu kulağa.

“O… idare eder. Gerçekten iyi biri. Çok da yetenekli. Adı Seulgi.”

“Hımm… Seulgi.” Sehun gözlerini kısarak mırıldandı. “Sanırım adını daha önce duydum.”

“Benim okuldan değil. İyi yani.”

_Anlamı: o bir tehdit değil. _Sehun kıskanç biri olmayabilirdi ama aşırı korumacının beden bulmuş haliydi. Jongin’in bundan bir şikâyeti yoktu.

“Yine de sonra Baekhyun’a sor. Şüpheli olup olmadığını o bilir.”

“Tamam.” Jongin itaatkârca kabul etti. Karşı çıkmasına gerek yoktu. Sehun’un yargısından şüphelenmiyordu.

“Baekhyun demişken…” Jongin konuya dikkatle yaklaşıyordu. “…önceki gün dediğin şey vardı ya hani… NCT hakkında daha fazla bilgiye ihtiyacının olması.” Sormadan önce durakladı. “Baekhyun neyin peşinde?”

Son gelişen olayları günlerce düşündükten sonra neler planladıklarına dair soru sormaya karar vermişti. Dışlanmış hissetmiyordu ama yeterince bilgilendirilmiş de hissetmiyordu.

“Büyük bir planınız var, değil mi? Onları indirmek mi? Yoksa hayatınızın sonuna kadar onlarla dövüşmek mi?” niyetlendiğinden daha sert çıktı sesi ve Sehun’un çenesini kızgınca okşadığını gördü.

“Bir plan var, evet ama buna dâhil olman gerektiğini sanmıyorum. Tehlikeli olabilir.” Dedi ve Jongin onu bir yere kadar anlıyordu. Tehlikeli planlara uymuyor olabilirdi fakat öylece oturup arkadaşlarının büyük bir şeye dalmalarını izlemeyecekti.

Jongin gözlerini kısarak sertçe baktı.

“Bence yeterince olaya karıştım. Bunu biliyorsun.” Karşı çıktı ve Sehun geriye yaslanarak dilini şaklattı.

“Tamam.” sonunda kabul etti. “Efsanevi dövüşüm gerçekleştiğinde, Baek ve ben karakola gittik. Bir hyung bizi köşeye çekti. Orada yeni bir dedektif, adı Donghae. Onun dediğine göre bölümün yolsuzlukla dolu olduğunu bilerek nakil olmuş. Taeyong’un babasının prestijli bir avukat, Taeil’in annesinin savcı, Jaemin denen çocuğun ailesinin politikacı olduğunu biliyorsun. Hepsi yolsuzluk yapıyormuş.” Sehun, Jongin’e yaklaşarak fısıltıyla açıkladı.

Sehun’un açıklamaları düşündükleri asıl plana uyuyor gibiydi.

“Bu hyungun bizde ne gördüğünü bilmiyorum ancak düzgün ve güvenilir birine benziyor.” Sehun duyan birisi var mı diye bakındı. “Neyse, bir takım kurduk. Baekhyun’un yükselen popülaritesini yararımıza kullanmak için bizi yönlendiriyor. O zamandan beri onları gözetleyip kanıt topluyor.”

Jongin’in gözleri inanamazlıkla kocaman açıldı ve yutkundu. Şimdi her şey mantıklı gelmeye başlamıştı. Baekhyun’un gizemli hareketleri anlamlıydı artık. Rol oynayarak herkesin sırlarını topluyordu.

“Yani Baekhyun’un kendi okulunda bir ajan olduğunu ve gerçek bir dedektif için çalıştığını mı söylüyorsun?”

Sehun başıyla onayladı.

“Vay be çok havalı.”

“Bir randevu karşılığında kızların Baek’e neler söyleyebileceğini hiç bilmiyorsun. Bu ara ben teknik olarak yemim. Benim için yeniden bir araya geliyorlar. Tek avantajım istersem onların kıçını tekmeleyebilmem.”

Sehun’un korkusuzluğuna gözlerini devirerek masanın altından ayağına vurdu ve Sehun bağırdı.

“Ne kadar muhteşem olursa olsun, hayatını riske atıyorsun. Sizin bu soruşturma ne zaman bitecek?”

“Oldukça uzun bir süreç. Bu zengin piçler pisliklerini nasıl saklayacaklarını biliyorlar. Ama endişelenme, yakında bitecek.” Sehun duygusuzca omuz silkti ve Jongin buna inanmadı. Şimdiye kadar açıkladıkları için bu seferlik bir kenara bırakacaktı.

“Bu şimdilik bir sır, o yüzden dikkatli ol.” Sehun parmağını dudaklarına koyarak susmasını işaret etti.

“Dostum, bir dedektifin kendilerini indirmek için öğrencilerle anlaştığını öğrendiklerinde yüzlerini hayal etsene.” Jongin kıkırdadı ve Sehun’un içeceği boğazında takılıp öksürmeye başladı, birazını da masaya döktü.

“Bu harika olacak.” Dudaklarını elinin tersiyle silerek söyledi.

“Ve tarihi.” Jongin ekledi ve uzanarak Sehun’un yanağını peçeteyle sildi.

Şimdi biraz daha iyimserdi.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jongin’in evine girer girmez Sehun dudaklarını hapsetti. Saatlerce koltukta sarılıp öpüştüler; acelesiz ve nazikçe. Jongin ne zaman evde yalnız kalsa birbirlerini keşfediyorlar, öğreniyorlar ve ilerliyorlardı. İşleri yavaştan, Jongin için çok yavaştan, alıyorlardı. Umutsuz azgın ergenler gibi görünmek istemiyordu –ki kesinlikle öyleydi. Sehun’a bir sonraki seviyeye geçebilecek kadar olgun ve Sehun’un daha büyük aletini almaya hazır olduğunu göstermek istiyordu.

Mastürbasyonları güzeldi, bağımlılık yapıcıydı hatta. Oral seks hâlâ Jongin için biraz zordu. Hüsrana uğratıcı olmasına rağmen azar azar yaklaşıyordu. Jongin meraklı olduğu şeyleri Sehun’la deneyimlemek istiyordu.

Sehun çok zalimdi, adil değildi; yumuşak, ince dudaklarıyla öperek ve sert, nasırlı elleriyle dokunarak Jongin’i baştan çıkarıp alay ediyordu. Çok seksiydi ve can yakıcı derecede boğucuydu. Jongin hem bulutların üzerinde yüzüyormuş gibi hem de boğuluyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Bu yeterli değildi. Sehun çok acımasızdı.

Belki güzelce sorarsa, belki dudak büküp yavru köpek bakışlarını gösterirse Sehun insâfa gelirdi. Boynu ve çene hattı dişlenip, emilip mühürlenirken bedeni Sehun’unkinin altında eriyordu. Jongin ona doğru yükselerek boynunu sundu; o günahkâr dudaklardan fazlasını istiyordu ve onu baştan çıkarması gerektiğini az daha unutacaktı.

“Bugün yapabilir miyiz?” utangaçça, ses tonunu dayanılmaz hale getirerek sordu.

Sehun geri çekilerek ona baktı; sulu gözleri ona sorarcasına bakıyordu.

“Neyi?” sırıtarak kalçasını yavaşça ona sürttü ve Jongin nefesini tuttu. Çok sabırlıydı ve deneyimli gibi görünüyordu. Jongin bundan hem nefret edip hem buna bayılıyordu. Boğazını temizleyerek Sehun’a baktı ve kuru bir şekilde tekrarladı.

“Beni becerecek misin?”

Sehun’un gözlerinde bir şey çaktı ve Jongin kendine bir beşlik çakacaktı. Ta ki Sehun durup kalkana kadar. Anı mahvetmişti.

“Şimdi değil. Hazır değilsin.” Dedi Sehun ve parmaklarını saçlarından geçirdi.

“Üstte olabilirim. Deneyebilirim…” Jongin zayıf bir sesle söyledi. “Yani, sen de istersen tabii.”

“İsterim. Ama önce ben senin içinde olmak istiyorum.”

Sehun’un sözleriyle tutku Jongin’e tüm gücüyle çarptı. Anı mahvetmemişti sonuçta. Sehun’la yüz yüze gelmek ve açgözlü bir şekilde karşı çıkmak için oturdu.

“Siktir, böyle şeyler söyleyip sonra da hiçbir şey yapmamazlık edemezsin. Bu çok acımasızca.”

Sehun’un tepki göstermesi ve konuşması sadece birkaç saniye sürdü. Jongin onun büyülendiğini falan düşünürken bir anda Jongin’i kucağına çekti.

“Bir şey denemek istiyorum.” Sesi hırıltılıydı. “Sana tadını aldıracağım. Bana güvenmek zorundasın.”

Başını hevesle sallayarak kendini odasına götürmesine izin verdi Jongin. Sehun’un ‘tadını aldıracağım’ lafı beyninde yankılanıyordu.

Kapalı kapılar ardına geçtiklerinde her şey normaldeki gibi başladı. Öpüşmeyle tabii ki ama bu seferki daha sertti. Dili daha çok ısrarcıydı. Jongin’in dizlerinin bağı çözülüyordu.

Sehun, Jongin’i kalçasından tutarak sertçe döndürdü. Bir elini omuzlarının ortasına bastırdı ve Jongin bir anda masasında eğilmiş halde buldu kendini. Nefesini içine çekti ve masanın kenarlarına sıkıca tutunurken eklemleri beyazladı.

“Sehun…”

“Bir şey yok. Seninle ilgileneceğim.” Onu telkin etti ve ellerini Jongin’in yanlarında gezdirerek tişörtünü sıyırdı. Jongin ne istediğini anlayarak kollarını kaldırdı ve Sehun tişörtü çıkardı. Sonra pantolonuyla beraber iç çamaşırı da gitti. Ayaklarının ucunda biriken kumaş parçasından uzaklaştı. Böylece Sehun’un altında çırılçıplak kalmıştı. Utanarak yüzünü masaya gömdü ve eriyormuş gibi kalçasını hafifçe havaya dikti. Sehun durduğu yerden gördükleriyle inledi. Jongin sandalyenin sürüklendiğini duydu ama başını çevirip bakmadı. Sehun bacaklarını ayırdı ve o anda her şey gerçek oldu. Yatağı oracıkta dururken Sehun’un onu masada böyle kullanmak istemesi Jongin’in penisini beklentiyle zonklatıyordu.

Sehun göğsünü Jongin’in sırtına yaslayarak ensesini ıslakça emdi. Dilini Jongin’in omurgası boyunca gezdirdi; dudaklarıyla esmer teni okşuyor, diliyle ter damlalarını topluyordu.

Jongin’in sırtındaki kaslar gerildi, Sehun’un öpücükleri ve açgözlü dili karşısında şekillendiler. Jongin’in kalça yanaklarına kadar ilerledi. Sert kaslar elleri altında eriyordu. Hemen yukarısındaki gamzeleri dudaklarıyla severken elleriyle kalça yanaklarını hamur gibi yoğuruyordu. Jongin inledi ve anlamsız yalvarmaları dudaklarından dökülürken kalçasını geriye itti.

Sehun’un sandalyeye, Jongin’in bacaklarının tam ortasına, oturduğunu duydu. Jongin’e tadını çıkartacaktı ama işin aslı tam tersiydi. Kuyruk sokumunda salyasının ıslaklığını hissedince irkildi. İğrenç olmalıydı ama Jongin bunu yaptığı en seksi şey olarak düşünüyordu.

Jongin’in deliği pembeydi, kenarları şiş ve parlıyordu. Sehun dudaklarını aralayarak Jongin’in iç baldırlarını tattı ve etini dişledi.

Jongin hüsranla karşı geldi, Sehun dilini diğer baldırında gezdirirken titrek bacaklarını daha geniş açtı. Jongin inatla geriye atılıyor ve ona yalvararak kendini sunuyordu.

Sehun ellerini Jongin’in kalçasına bastırdı, onu ayırırken parmakları iz bırakıyordu. Başparmaklarını Jongin’in deliğinin yanlarına bastırıp olabildiğince derine girmeye çalışıyordu. Jongin kalçasını geriye iterek Sehun’un yüzüne sürtünüyor ve ahlaksız sesler çıkarıyordu. Arzuyla hımlayarak Sehun dilini kıvırdı ve daha hızlı, daha derin yaladı.

“Oh, siktir ya.” Jongin soludu. Başını geriye atarak tek eliyle masaya tırnaklarıyla çizdi. Sehun bunu duyup baktığında Jongin’in saçlarını kavradığını gördü. Jongin’i toplarından kuyruk sokumuna kadar yaladığında aralıksızca kaslarına baskı yapıp dilini kolayca içine sokuyordu.

Jongin’in kalçasını son kez yaladığında onu nefessiz bıraktı ve istemeyerek başını geriye çekti, çenesini sildi. Jongin kıvranıyordu; sıvısı sızıyordu, bacakları sızlıyordu. Boşalma isteği acı vericiydi.

Sandalyenin geriye itilme ve düşme sesi, ardından bir kemerin açılma sesi duyuldu. Jongin cesaretlenerek omzunun üzerinden baktığında Sehun’un penisini çıkardığını gördü. Kızarmıştı, tombuldu ve kocamandı. Jongin’in ağzını sulandırıyordu.

Sehun kalça yanaklarını daha geniş ayırdı ve penisini arasına soktu. Bir eliyle yanağını sıkıca tutarken diğerini Jongin’in beline sarıp, zonklayan penisini kavradı. Jongin neler olduğunu anlayarak seslice inledi.

Sehun ona sert ve derin vuruşlarını veriyordu. Penisini Jongin’in kalça yanakları arasında kaydırırken eliyle durmaksızın penisini okşuyordu. Sehun’un penisinin başı her hareketinde deliğine dokunuyordu ve Jongin ıslaklığını, kalınlığını hissedebiliyordu. İçine sığmayacağını biliyordu. Tuhaf bir şekilde kendini boş hissediyordu. Sehun dudaklarını omuzları ve boynu arasında hareket ettirirken, inleyerek ve homurdanarak arkasına yaslanırken kendini dolu da hissediyordu. Teri Jongin’inkilere karışıyor, bedenleri ateşleniyordu.

Masa Sehun’un vuruşlarının gücüyle titriyordu ve Jongin’in çığlıkları ve tenin tene çarpma sesi kadar yüksekti. Aynı sertlikte becerilmek istiyordu. Yakındı, çok yakındı, içinde yükseldiğini hissediyordu. Sert bir vuruşla Sehun’un penisinin başı hafifçe içine girdi ve yaktı, acıttı. Orgazmı tüm gücüyle çarparken Jongin neler olduğunu anlayamadı bile. Bedeni şiddetle sarsılırken gözleri geriye kaydı.

“Evet Jongin. Evet, çok iyisin.” Sehun bağırdı. Vuruşları ritmini kaybediyordu, kalçası titriyordu. Penisi içinden çıktı, tırnakları etine gömüldü ve dudaklarından inlemeler döküldü. Kendine henüz gelememiş Jongin hassas penisindeki eli ittirdi ve arkasına uzanarak kalça yanaklarını sıkıştırdı. Omzu sızlıyordu ama Jongin görmezden gelerek Sehun’un orgazmına yardım ediyordu. Bu sefer daha kesin hareket ediyordu ve birkaç sert vuruştan sonra Sehun orgazmına ulaştı.

“Siktir, çok seksisin. Jongin—“ Jongin’in sırtına boşalırken övgüleri yarıda kaldı. Menisi ince çizgi halinde Jongin’in kalçasından toplarına doğru kaydı. Sehun parmağıyla yakalayarak yukarı gezdirdi ve Jongin’in toplarını yaladı. Jongin’in sırtına yığılan Sehun’u kenara iterek doğrulmadan önce tam bir dakika bekledi. Sehun’u ve kendisine bakan gözlerindeki hayran bakışları izledi. Bu çocuk dövüştüğü gibi beceriyordu; delice ve acımasızca. Ve Jongin henüz düzgünce becerilmemişti. Şaşırmamalıydı ancak bu kaçınılmazdı.

“Teşekkürler, teşekkürler.” Sehun’u ıslakça öperek söyledi. Sehun’un pantolonu baldırlarındaydı ve gömleği kırışmış, meni içinde kalmıştı.

Bacakları titreyerek ve sürünerek yatağa kendilerini bıraktılar. Biraz daha öpüştüler ve Jongin birisi gelmeden kalkıp temizlenmesi gerektiğini biliyordu ama şu anda Sehun’un kollarından kendini ayıracak gücü yoktu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Bu süzme âşık bakışları ne böyle?” Baekhyun onu kurnazca süzüyordu ve Jongin’in yüzü solunca güldü.

Sabah çok erkendi ve Jongin hâlâ teninde Sehun’un dokunuşunu hissediyordu. Zihninde hâlâ Sehun’un sesini duyuyordu. Duyuları bulutlanmıştı. Nazik ve kibar Sehun ona onun tarafından becerilmenin nasıl olacağını göstermişti ve bu Jongin’in öz kontrolünü mahvetmişti. Suratındaki ifadeden her şey okunuyordu böylece.

“Sonunda sonraki seviyeye taşıdınız ha?” Baekhyun kaşlarını oynattı. “Becerildiğini mi yoksa becerdiğini mi sorsam ayıp olur mu? Çünkü o şerefsiz lanet derecede kocaman—“

“Baek! Beni salar mısın biraz?” Jongin tıslayarak etrafa bakındı. Yanlarından geçen çok öğrenci vardı. Sehun hakkında kudurup konuşmayı ne kadar çok istese de kimsenin duymasını istemiyordu. Baekhyun elleriyle kocaman penis boyunu gösterirken kıkır kıkır güldü. Jongin gözlerini devirerek konuyu (artık olan) kendi cinsel hayatından uzaklaştırmaya karar verdi.

“Neyse, sana Seulgi adında bir kızı tanıyor musun diye sormak istiyordum.”

“Kang Seulgi mi?” Baekhyun şok olmuş ifadesiyle sordu. “Oh olamaz dostum, o—“

Her şey çok hızlı gerçekleşti. Baekhyun sertçe yana itildi, bir çocuk Jongin’i duvara yasladı. Korkuyla titrerken Jongin neler olduğunu ve saldırganın kim olduğunu anlayamayarak panikledi. Tüm görebildikleri çocuğun gamzeleri, kibri ve zenginliğiydi.

“Seni siktiğimin ibnesi. Kız arkadaşıma dokunmaya nasıl cüret edersin?” diye bağırdı.

Meraklı insanlar etraflarında toplanıyordu ve Jongin uzaktan Jaehyun adının bahsedildiğini duydu. NCT üyesiydi. Şimdi anlaşılmıştı.

“Ne? Neden bahsediyorsun sen?”

“Yüzünü dağıtayım da bir daha kızımın yanına yaklaşama.”

“Hey, geri çekil!” Baekhyun savunmayla araya girdi ve Jaehyun’u kolundan çekmeye çalıştı. Yeniden itildiğinde perçemleri olan kısa bir kıza çarparak kıçının üzerine düştü.

“Kes şunu!” Jongin bağırarak Jaehyun’un tutuşunda kıvrandı.

O zaman fark etmişti. Tüm bu kaosun ana nedeni olan yanlarında dikilen kızı, Seulgi’yi. Bale partnerini. Baekhyun’a ağzını büzmüş bakıyordu ve Baekhyun kirletmiş gibi eteğini silkiyordu.

“Oppa, bu sapık beni elledi. Ne bekliyorsun? Öldür onu.” Kollarını göğsünde kavuşturarak bağırdı ve etraflarındaki insanlar nefeslerini tuttu.

“Seulgi? Ne saçmalıyorsun?” Jongin’in sesi çatladı. Seulgi’yle yeni tanışmasına rağmen, aralarında danstan dolayı bağ oluşmuş gibi hissetmişti. Ayrıca onunla eşleştiğine, beraber öğreneceklerine heyecanlanmıştı. Ne kadar da aptaldı. Dünyanın kendisine karşı olduğunu unutmuştu.

“O beni taciz etti Oppa. Onun akademiden atılmasını istiyorum.” Ağzını yayarak konuşuyordu ve gözleri Jongin’i delip geçiyordu.

“Hayır, Seulgi. Bunu yapamazsın. Siktir, yapamazsın.” Jongin umutsuzca hıçkırdı. Bu çok alçakçaydı, haksızlıktı. Ondan bale dışında istedikleri her şeyi alabilirlerdi. Onsuz yaşayamazdı. Onsuz hayatın nasıl olduğunu hatırlamıyordu bile.

“Endişelenme bebeğim. Bu ibnenin aptal hayatında bir daha dans edememesini sağlayacağım.” Jaehyun bir kaşını kaldırdı. Jongin saldırıya uğradığını, Jaehyun’un onu sıkıştırdığını tamamen unutmuştu.

İzleyen çok kişi vardı, okul birkaç metre uzaklıktaydı ve sonuçları çok riskliydi.

Jongin haksızlığa uğramaktan yorulmuştu.

“Dostum sen de bir karar ver. İbne miyim yoksa kızını taciz eden sapık mıyım?” Jongin sordu ve bayılmadan önce son gördüğü şey Jaehyun’un kolunu tüm gücüyle suratına indirmesiydi.

Pekâlâ, bu hiç eğlenceli değildi.


	5. Part 5

Müdür sabırsızca geriye yaslandı, masanın karşısında başları eğik dikilen iki öğrenciyi inceliyordu. Alnını ovuşturdu ve kel kafasını kaşıyarak iç çekti.

“Bu sabah neler olmuş?” gözünü Jongin’in yaralı yanağından Jaehyun’un suratına çevirdi. “Oh, Jaehyun-shi. Sizi yeniden görmek ne güzel.”

“Keza efendim.” Jaehyun arkadaş canlısı bir gülümseme sundu ve Jongin gözlerini devirdi.

“Anneniz nasıllar?”

“İyi, hatta harika.”

Sanki en yakın arkadaşlarmış gibi sahte gülüşmeler oldu. Jongin kusma dürtüsüyle savaşıyordu.

“Kim bu? Kim Jongin mi?” isim etiketini okurken Jongin’e şaşkınca bakıyordu. Jongin ne mükemmel bir öğrenciydi ne de zengin bir aileden geliyordu o yüzden Müdür’ün kim olduğunu gerçekten bilmediğini düşündü. Jongin’in daha fazla dikkate ihtiyacı yoktu, zaten yeterince alıyordu.

“Nakil öğrencisi.” Jaehyun’un sesindeki tiksintiyi duydu. Jongin yutkundu, öfkesini geri plana atarak sessiz kaldı.

“Ne yapmamız gerekiyor, Bay Jaehyun?” sanki Jaehyun buradaki otoriteymiş gibi Müdür arsızca sordu. Etkili bir annesi olduğu düşünülürse evet öyleydi.

“Önemli bir şey değildi, efendim. Kız arkadaşımın ona iltifat ettiğini duyunca biraz ileri gittim. Biliyorsunuz kıskanç biriyimdir.” aralarında sahte gülüşmeler olurken içinden küfretti Jongin.

“Evlat, iyi bir ilişkimiz olduğunu biliyorum ama okulun içinde değilken daha dikkatli olmalısın. Yakınlarda olsan bile ben yine sorumluluk almak zorundayım.”

“Farkındayım. Bir daha olmayacak.”

Aksine Jaehyun ya da çetesinden diğerlerinin canı ne zaman isterse olacaktı. Çünkü onların müdüre yedirdikleri bitmez paraları vardı. NCT okulu bedavaya yürütmüyordu sonuçta.

“Pekâlâ, ikiniz de gidebilirsiniz. Kim Jongin, sen de revire git.”

Başlarını sallayarak sessizce kapıya yöneldiler.

Jaehyun çıkmadan son kez omzunun üzerinden baktı. “Teşekkürler efendim. Annem bunu unutmayacak.”

Jongin hıhladı ve Jaehyun’un sert bakışını görmezden geldi. Bir şey demeden, sanki hiçbir şey olmamış gibi ayrıldılar.

“İyi misin?” Baekhyun, Jongin elinde buz torbasıyla revirden çıkar çıkmaz gelmişti. Yumruk yiyen kendisiydi ve evet, çok acıtıyorlardı ancak hiçbir şey hissettiği aşağılama kadar kötü olamazdı. Açgözlü müdüre karşı koyamayan fakir bir çocuktu. Zorbalarına karşı koyamayan zayıf bir çocuktu. Yakında akademiden atılacak olan saf bir çocuktu.

“Daha kötüsünü yaşadım.” Üzgünce cevapladı. “Uyarı alacağımı sanmıştım ama ‘rahatlamak’ için eve gönderiliyorum.”

“Senin okulda olmana ihtiyaçları var. Sehun’un yanında olamadığı tek yer burası.” Baekhyun telefonunda bir şeyler yazarak konuştu ve Jongin’e bakmadan dilini ısırdı. En azından onu kontrol etmeye gelmişti.

“O ne demek?”

“Henüz bilmiyorum. Eninde sonunda bulacağım.” Duvardan uzaklaşarak telefonunu cebine koydu ve merdivenlere yöneldi. “Haydi.” Jongin’e takip etmesi için işaret etti.

“Senin derse dönmen gerekmiyor mu?”

“Hayır, daha önemli bir işim çıktı.” Hızlandı ve Jongin ona yetişmeye çalıştı.

“Dersten daha önemli mi?”

“Evet. O şu anda bir toplantıya çağırıyor.”

“Dedektif olan adam mı?”

“Ta kendisi.” Baekhyun sırıttı.

Jongin sevinçle bağırdı. Sonunda patronla tanışacaktı.

Karşılaştığı heyecan verici şeyler içinde Jongin, Sehun’un yetişkin bir adama sarıldığını görmeye hiç hazırlıklı değildi. Ve o adam da ona izin veriyordu. Canı sıkkın bir şekilde gözlerini kıstı. Dedektif olduğunu ve Sehun’a düşündüğünden daha yakın olduğunu düşündü.

“Hyung!” Baekhyun el sıkışarak adamı selamladı.

Donghae etkileyici bakışları olan kısa bir adamdı ve yaşına, mesleğine göre oldukça fit ve çekiciydi.

“Sen Jongin olmalısın.” Donghae, Jongin’i selamladı ve yüzündeki yarayı işaret etti. “Bu nasıl oldu?”

“İyi ellerdeyim, önemli olan tek şey bu.” Jongin başını kısaca salladı.

“Ne oldu?” Sehun, Jongin’in yarasını fark edince Donghae’den ayrılarak endişeli ve öldürücü bakışlarıyla sordu.

“Hiç. Sana sonra söylerim.” Jongin homurdandı. “Ben iyiyim.” Sehun’un aşırı tepkisini engellemek için sesini yumuşattı. Burada olmalarının daha önemli bir nedeni vardı ve ayrıca o bugün daha fazla şiddet görecek halde değildi.

Sehun çenesini ve yumruklarını sıkarken gerginlik oldu. Uzun, derin nefesler alarak kendini toparlıyordu. Jongin bakışlarındaki mesajı anlamıştı. Daha sonra, diye söz verdi. Daha sonra bu problemi çözecekti.

“Her neyse. Baekhyun gibi bir çocukla takım olmayı nasıl akıl edebilirsiniz, ben hâlâ bunu anlamaya çalışıyorum. Özgün bir düşünme şekliniz var.” Kyungsoo havadaki buzu kırmak için kuru bir sesle araya girdi.

“Potansiyeli fark ediyor.” Baekhyun karşı çıkarak hırlayan Kyungsoo’ya göz kırptı.

“Baekhyun’un senin için o olduğunu ne zaman anladığını anlat bize.” Kyungsoo’nun aksine Chanyeol daha çok heyecanlı görünüyordu.

“Patronuma siktirip gitmesini söylediği zaman.” Baekhyun’un saçlarını karıştırarak cevapladı. “Neredeyse baştan aşağıya alçıyla kaplıydı ve yine de Sehun’un saçının teline dokunmalarına izin vermedi. O zaman anladım.”

“Ne rol model ama.” Kyungsoo homurdandı.

“Hepinizi görmek güzeldi çocuklar.”

“Gizli bir takım gibi miyiz? Resmi olmayan?” Chanyeol ellerini göğsünde ovuşturdu.

“Sanırım öyle de diyebiliriz.”

Chanyeol heyecanlı bir ses çıkardı ve Kyungsoo’nun omzuna vurdu, karşılığında kaburgalarına dirseği yemişti.

“Neyse, konuya dönelim. Baekhyun açıklar mısın lütfen?” Donghae yana çekilerek işaret etti.

“Taeyong’un eski sevgilisi, Kim Yeri’den güzel haberler aldım.” Baekhyun konuşmaya başladı, yaramazlığı kaybolmuştu. “Onunla neden çıktığını bilmiyorum, kız çok tatlı birisi. Neyse Taeyong kızı terk etmiş ve ben de yaralarını sardım.”

“Ne yaptın?” Kyungsoo’nun gözleri kocaman açıldı.

“Kıskanma, Kyung. Ona hiç dokunmadım.” Baekhyun ukala bir sırıtış sundu. “Aldatılmış bir leydiden daha yararlı olan bir şey yoktur. Taeyong ve babasının sosyeteden insanlarla şık bir restoranda aylık toplantı yaptığını söyledi. Detayları bilmiyormuş ama görünüşe göre bu gizli toplantılar çok önemliymiş ve yasadışı olaylar dönüyormuş. Orada _‘işlerini’_ yürüttüklerini düşünüyoruz.”

“Bir sonraki toplantı bir hafta içindeymiş. Basit dedektif işini yapıp mekâna gizli kameralar ve mikrofonlar yerleştireceğim.” Donghae merkeze geçerek devam etti ve tepkileri için bekledi.

“Güzel bir plan.” Sehun çocuklarla bakıştıktan sonra cevapladı.

“Şanslıysak ve iyi suç delili toplarsak yakında hepsini hapse tıkarız. Önce aileleri indirirsek çocuklarının işini sonra bitirebiliriz.”

Tünelin sonundaki ışık gibi plan etkili görünüyordu. Jongin’e gerçek olduğu ve yakında ortaya çıkacağını hatırlatıyordu. Sonucu sadece Jongin için değil pek çok ezilmiş kişi için yararlı olacaktı. Büyük bir başarı olacaktı.

“Bu sırada sakin kalıp olaylara bulaşmamanızı istiyorum. Bir şeyler ters giderse saldırabilirler ve tüm planlarını değiştirebilirler. Tüm soruşturmayı baştan yürütmek zorunda kalırız. Anlaştık mı?”

Jongin bu isteğin kendisine yöneltildiğini hissediyordu, yüzünde kocaman bir yara olan tek kişiydi. Jongin bakışlarını yere çevirdi ve diğerleriyle beraber cevapladı.

“Evet, hyung!”

“Böyle soruşturmada sizin gibi çocukları dâhil etmek oldukça büyük riskler taşıyor ama açıkçası benim işim burada çok önemli değil. Artık hepinizden sorumluyum ve sizin güvenliğiniz önce geliyor.”

“Hyung, sen en iyisisin.” Chanyeol kollarını Donghae’nin omzuna sararak kocaman sarıldı ve başına yanağını yasladı. İlişkileri basit bir rastlantıdan fazlasıydı. Güven ve bağlılık vardı; en önemlisi Donghae çocukları gerçekten önemsiyordu.

Baekhyun sonunda Chanyeol’u çekerek bu gereksiz sevgi gösterisine son verdi.

“Artık gitmem lazım çocuklar. Lütfen uslu durun ve kavgaya karışmayın.” Donghae son kez uyardı ve yapılacak evrak işlerinden bahsederek gitti.

Jongin tişörtünün çekiştirildiğini hissetti ve Sehun onu köşeye çekerek nazikçe duvara yasladı. İfadesiz bir şekilde Jongin’in gözlerinin içine bakıyordu. Bakışları sonra Jongin’in yüzündeki yaraya odaklandı. Sehun’un gözlerinin altında kalbi sıkıştı.

“Jaehyun’du.” Jongin alt dudağını ısırdı. “Seulgi’nin erkek arkadaşıymış. Onu taciz ettiğimi söyledi. Beni akademiden attırmak istiyor.” Güldü.

“Biliyorum. O kızın bela olduğunu biliyordum.” Sehun homurdanarak yüzünü ovuşturdu.

“Neyse. Aptallık edip karşı çıkmaya çalıştım.”

“Ben senin yerine yaparım.”

“Hayır.” Jongin, Sehun’un ceketine tutundu. “Donghae’yi duydun, dövüş yok. Ezik ben için dövüşmenizden yoruldum.”

“Öyle deme. Sorun değil Jongin.” Sehun ısrar etti. Sehun’un niyetinin tehlikeli ve gereksiz olduğu hissini bastıramıyordu Jongin.

Ellerini Jongin’inkilerin üzerine koydu. “İncinmeni istemiyorum.” Dedi ama Jongin başını hızla iki yana salladı.

“Bunu biraz hak ettim.” Karşı çıktı Jongin.

“Saçmalık. Lütfen beni dinle.” Sehun yalvardı ve Jongin’in bakışları yerden dudaklarına çevrildi. “Sana yardıma muhtaç genç kız gibi davranmamı istemediğini anlıyorum ama başkasının sevgilimi incitmesine dayanamam.”

Jongin dondu. Bunu doğruladığını ilk kez duyuyordu. Sevgili. Jongin kabul etmeye korkuyordu belki ama Sehun’dan duymak daha gerçekçi ve resmi hissettirmişti. Jongin ellerini Sehun’unkilerden çekti ve üzerine koyarak mırıldandı. “Yine de, izin verem—“

Nefesini kesen acımasız bir öpücükle sözü kesildi ve işte böyle, Jongin, Sehun’un inatçılığına karşı koyamıyordu. Sehun’un ellerini kalçasında hissedince inledi. Sehun sanki Jongin kırılacak porselenmiş gibi onu yavaş ve derince öpüyordu. Jongin parçalara ayrılmak üzereymiş gibi hissettiğini inkâr edemezdi.

“Güven bana, tamam mı?” Sehun dudaklarını dişleyerek mırıldandı. Hapsolmuştu. Sehun’u kıyamet günüymüş gibi öptü.

Ertesi gün Jongin, Jaehyun’un okulda olmadığına şaşırmadı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Üç hafta sonra Jongin artık dans etmiyordu. Dedikodu çabuk yayılmış ve bale akademisine ulaşmıştı. En iyi dansçılardan biri ve koreografların gözdesi olan Jongin şüphesizce savunulmuştu. Seulgi’nin suçlamalarına somut kanıt istenmişti ve buna karşın Seulgi kanıt getirinceye kadar uzaklaştırılmasını istemişti. Ki öyle bir kanıt yoktu. Yani Jongin ikinci bir emre kadar uzaklaştırılmıştı.

Karmaşık duygular içindeki Jongin artık boş vakitlerini odasına kapanarak geçiriyordu. Kendi kendini eğitiyordu. En sevdiği müziği açıyor ve ayakları ağrıyana kadar pratik yapıyordu. Düşüncelerini bastırmasına yardımcı oluyordu ama ağırlık aklının bir köşesindeydi hep. O yüzden bekliyordu. Donghae’nin dava haberlerini ve arkadaşlarının saklanmaktan vazgeçmelerini bekliyordu. Hiçbir şey olmuyordu.

Sehun etrafındaydı ve Jongin gerçeklikten koptuğu anda onu kendinden geçene kadar beceriyordu. Bazen Sehun elinde kalan tek şeymiş gibi hissediyordu. Pratik yaparken, uyurken ve ağlarken yanında olan oydu. Sehun devam etmesini sağlıyor, sürekli güçlü olmasını hatırlatıyordu. Ailesi, arkadaşları ve hayalleri için.

Sehun’la sarılmak ve acısını Sehun’un sıcaklığı ve tutkulu öpücükleriyle bastırmak için derslerini asıyordu Jongin. Sehun af dilediğinde Jongin onu öpüyordu. Bunların hiçbiri için Sehun’un kendisini suçlamasına izin vermeyecekti.

Bir gün okuldan sonra, Sehun’un sevgilisi olduğu için üzerinden çekilmeyen eleştirel bakışlar ve fısıltılar eşliğinde uzaklaşırken, Jongin’e bilinmeyen bir numaradan mesaj geldi. Kaşlarını çatarak annesi, teyzesi ve büyükannesinin markette alışveriş yaparken çekilmiş resmi inceledi. Resim onlara fark ettirilmeden çekilmişti. Muhtemelen gözleniyorlardı.

“Hyung.” Derin bir ses seslendi ve Jongin uzun bir çocukla karşılaştı.

“Kimsin? Beni mi takip ediyorsun?” formaliteleri kenara bırakıp direkt sordu.

“Adım Jisung. Senin fanınım bu arada.” Çocuk ona göz kırptı, bakışlarında yaramazlık ve alay vardı.

“Eee?”

“O hanımların güvende olmasını istiyorsan benimle gelmelisin.” Uzanarak gördüğü en hızlı hareketlerle Jongin’in telefonunu elinden aldı.

Jisung yaşına göre kesinlikle çok uzundu ve narin, çocuksu bir suratı vardı. Oyun oynuyormuş gibi Jongin’in ailesini tehdit etmesi ona hiç yakışmıyordu. Jongin’in hareket etmediğini görünce Jisung gözlerini devirdi.

“Haydi, bunun olmasını bekliyormuşsundur. Bence çok havalısın ama hepsi bu kadar. Acele et.”

Jongin sınırlı olan seçeneklerini düşündü. Bu çocukla dövüşmek faydasız olurdu ve ailesinin güvenliğini sağlamak söz konusuysa Jongin’in daha fazla düşünmeye ihtiyacı yoktu.

“Önden buyur çocuk.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Özel şoför pahalı bir arabayla onları sessiz ve gergin bir sürüşe çıkarmıştı.

Şehirden çok uzakta olmayan inşaat –gökdelene benziyordu— alanına geldiklerinde Jongin’in midesi sıkıştı. Etrafta işçiler ya da insanlar yoktu. _Birisini öldürmek ve cesedi yok etmek için mükemmel bir alan, _diye düşündü Jongin. Ailesini güvende tutmak için sessizce itaat ediyordu.

Jisung’un arkasından sessizce binaya girdiler, ayaklarını yerde sürüyordu. Tüm NCT burada toplanmıştı. Genç görünenler Jisung’u selamlamak için geldiler ve Jongin’i getirdiği için tebrik ettiler.

“Selam Jongin.” Boş odanın ortasındaki sandalyeye oturan Taeyong selamladı. Jongin etrafında 20 kişi saydı. Daha önce bahsettiğinden fazlaydı. Lidere yakın olanlardan birisi kedi gibi gözleri olan çelimsiz ve kısa bir çocuktu. Ten olmalıydı. Onun hakkındaki dedikodular hiç hoş değildi. Boydaki eksikliğini acımasızlıkla tamamlıyormuş.

“Aferin Jisung-ah. Sen benim gözdemsin.” Taeyong gururlu bir baba gibi söyledi.

“Çok sevimliymiş.” Taeyong’un yanındaki Ten yorum yaptı. Bakışları Jongin’in baldırlarındaydı.

“Onunla flört etmemelisin, Tenny.” Taeyong hafifçe arkadaşını dürttü.

“Bugün neden burada olduğunu biliyor musun?” Taeyong seslice sordu.

Jongin neden getirildiğini biliyordu. Ölümcül olan eninde sonunda gerçekleşecekti.

“Bitir gitsin ya.” Jongin homurdandı.

“O zaman eğlencesi kalır mı?” Taeyong kıkırdadı ve ellerini ovuşturdu. “Sana teşekkür etmek istiyorum Jongin. Doğru zamanda ortaya çıktın, tatlım. Şimdi hepimiz tamamlandığımıza göre düşündüm ki ‘_Sevgilisini alabilecekken neden sadece Sehun’un peşinden gideyim?’_”

Uluma sesleri ve alaycı ıslıklar yankılandı. Jongin onlara pis pis baktı.

“Şanslı piç.” İçlerinden biri kıkırdadı.

“Siktir lan!” Jongin bağırdı.

“Bu onun için unutulmaz olacak, sizce de öyle değil mi?”

Tüm başlar lidere katıldıklarını belli edercesine onayladı ve Taeyong’un şeytani gülümsemesi genişledi.

“Haydi ama! Ne bekliyorsun?” Jongin korkusuzca bağırdı.

“Pekâlâ çocuklar. Oldukça hevesliymiş. Buyurun.” Taeyong işaret etti ve serseri mayınlar acımasızca yaklaşmaya başladı. Jongin derin bir nefes alarak vurmak için saldıran ilk çifte odaklandı. Johnny ve Jaehyun. Jongin yüzünden Sehun’un öfkesinden nasibini alan ikili. Daha aşağısını beklemezdi.

“Yeri çok fazla kana bulamayın. Burası yeni bölüm dükkânı olacak.” Bir çocuk odanın karşısından uyardı.

“Anladık, chaebol Jungwoo.” Johnny sırıtarak söyledi.

Johnny’den gelen ilk yumrukla Jongin eğildi ve kollarını kafasına koyarak engellemeye çalıştı. Stratejik olarak ileriye sıçradı ve keskin bir el hareketiyle—tüm parmaklarını kenetlemiş boynunun yanına, tam şahdamarına vurarak— onu şoke etti. Johnny sendeledi ve boynunu tutarak öksürdü.

“Kahretsin. Bu puşt dövüşebiliyor muydu?” Jaehyun’a uyarıcı bir şekilde bakarak soludu.

“Yakalayın şunu!” Taeyong oturduğu yerden bağırdı. Küstah gülüşünün yerini öfke almıştı.

Jongin çok olmasa da öğreniyordu; en azından kendini savunacak kadar yeterliydi. Kendi başına başlamıştı ve bir gün Sehun bale yerine yastığı yumruklarken yakalamıştı. Saatlerce ikna etmeye çalıştıktan sonra Sehun, Jongin’in hocası olmuştu. Sevimli randevular artık ajandalarında yoktu. Sadece pratik ve öğrenme vardı.

Daha fazla kişi kendisine saldırırken Jongin pozisyon aldı. Jongin bir dansçının reflekslerine ve esnekliğine sahipti. Hızlı öğrenmesi ve ustalığıyla sadece kendini değil Sehun’u da etkilemişti. Uzman değildi ama ilk yumrukta yere serilecek de değildi. Elleri ve bir bacağını ileriye atıp ağırlığını arka bacağına vererek saldırmak için kendini hazırladı. Yumruklarını çenesinin altına yerleştiğinde başka bir kol savruldu. Jongin kaçtı ve yumruğunu Jaehyun’un boğazına geçirdi. Jaehyun nefessiz kalırken üç kişi vakit kaybetmeden Jongin’e saldırdı.

Jongin yeniden eğildi ve yaklaşırlarken bacaklarına tekme attı. Ayağa kalktığında başka birisi arkadan saldırmaya çalıştı. Sertçe kaburgasını dirsekleyerek kendini kurtardı ama çok geçmeden başka birisi belinden tuttu. Tozlu yere düştü ve yüzüne gelmeden tam önce bir yumruktan kaçtı.

Çok fazlalardı, acımasızca saldırıyorlardı. Jongin arkasına baktığında genç olanların harekete geçmediğini gördü. Korkmuş, buraya ait değillermiş gibi görünüyorlardı. Hâlâ rahatça yerine kurulmuş olan Taeyong onlara yerlerine kalıp izlemelerini emretti.

Durmaksızın tekme ve yumruklara maruz kalan Jongin kollarıyla başını ve yüzünü kapatarak top halinde kıvrıldı. Asit tenini yakıyormuş, yaraya tuz basılıyormuş gibi acıtıyordu. Olanlara karşı yenik düşüyordu. Bir kereliğine karşı koymak güzel hissettirmişti ama bugün burada ölecekti, onu bu sefer kimse kurtaramayacaktı.

Ailesinin, arkadaşlarının ve Sehun’un anıları aklına düştü. Kendisini yenilgiye uğratmıştı ama onların güvende olduğunu bilmek her şeye değerdi. Saldırganlarının kahkahaları ve solukları kemiklerinin çatlama sesiyle beraber Jongin’in duyduğu tek sesi.

Sonra aniden kemiğin kırılma sesi gibi büyük bir gürültü koptu. Onu acı dolu bir çığlık takip etti. Yumruklar durdu ve odayı şoke olmuş sesler doldurdu.

“Bu göt deliği buraya nasıl geldi?”

Jongin acıyla sırt üstü yuvarlandığında Mark’ın yerde kırık çenesini tuttuğunu gördü. Jongin’in önünde ise Sehun dikiliyordu. Sert ve öfke dolu ifadesi tek birine bile acımadan dövüşeceğini söylüyordu.

“Şu puştu öldürün hemen!” Taeyong kükredi.

“Geri çekil. Şimdi benim sıram.” Sehun, Jongin’e mırıldanarak kalkan oldu.

Dumura uğramış Jongin, Sehun’un hepsini tek tek indirmesini izliyordu. Engelliyor, yumrukluyor, kaçıyor, tekmeliyordu. Ten’in kafasını ölümcül bir tutuşla sıkıştırdı ve aynı anda uçan tekmeyle iki kişiyi indirdi. Penislerini, dizlerini ve burunlarını hedef alarak rakiplerine saldırıyor, lidere doğru ilerlerken arkasında bedenlerden oluşan bir yığın bırakıyordu.

“Benden uzak dur. Yaklaşma!” Taeyong yerinden fırladı ve gerileyerek Sehun’la arasına güvenli bir mesafe koymaya çalıştı.

Jongin dizlerinin üzerinde kalkmaya zorladı kendini. Taeyong sırtını ona dönmüştü, saldırıya açıktı. Direnmek için tüm gücünü kullanarak Jongin uzandı ve Taeyong’un kollarını arkasına kenetledi.

“Pis ellerini çek üzerimden!” Taeyong tekmeleyerek bağırdı. “Kahraman mı sandın kendini? Bizi ne kadar yenersen yen, her zaman geri döneceğiz. Sen hiçbir şeysin. Sen asla—“

Sehun’un yumruğu acımasızca Taeyong’un suratına indi. Boynu yana savruldu ve burnundan kan kanarken gözleri kaydı.

Hıçkırarak bilinci kapanan Taeyong’u yere fırlattı Jongin ve kendi de dizlerinin üzerine düştü. Acı çekiyordu, başı dönüyordu ve ağlıyordu. Bitmişti, her şey bitmişti. Duyuları onu terk ederken bunları düşünüyordu. Sehun’un yüzünü tutarak önünde eğildiğini gördü. Dudakları hareket ediyordu ama Jongin tek kelime duyamıyordu.

Sonra her şey karanlığa gömüldü.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Hey dostum, iyi misin?” Jongin’in zihni kendine gelirken, tanıdık bir ses uzak mesafeden soruyordu. Yavaşça hatırlıyordu. Siren sesleri, kamera flaşları. Sayısız kişinin arka planda konuşmaları. Gazeteciler, polisler, paniklemiş siviller. Aynı anda acı da ona dönüyordu. Yakında geçeceğini umuyordu.

“Bilinci açık.” Chanyeol duyurdu. Aceleci adımlar ve rahatlama iç çekişleri Jongin’i sardı ve saniyeler içinde endişeli ve rahatlamış bakışlarla karşılaştı. Sehun aniden üzerine eğildi ve kan çanağı gözlerindeki parlamayı gördü.

Jongin’in gördüklerinin aksine Sehun sanki hiç dövüşmemiş gibi görünüyordu. Yüzünde hiç çizik yoktu. Tüm hava ve enerji ciğerlerine dolarken Jongin yeniden yaşıyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Sehun’un titreyen elleriyle saçlarını gözünün önünden çekmesini izlerken hıçkırık seslerini duydu Jongin.

“Selam.” Dedi Jongin ve boğazındaki acıyla irkildi.

Sehun boğazındaki yumrudan dolayı cevap veremedi, o yüzden eğilerek alnını Jongin’in soğuk ellerine yasladı.

“Tüm dişleri yerinde, değil mi?” Baekhyun başını diğer ikisinin arasına sokarak sordu. Saldırı ölümcül olmamasına rağmen korkunç ve deforme olmuş gibi görünüyor olmalıydı. Ama en azından hâlâ hayattaydı.

“Nasılsınız çocuklar?”

“Yaşıyoruz.” Kyungsoo zaferle gülümseyerek cevapladı.

Arkadaşları ona göre kötü görünmediği için Jongin en çok zarar görenin kendisi olduğunu düşünüyordu. Jongin ilk başta orada olduklarını hiç fark etmemişti. Yüzlerindeki bereler onlara oldukça uyuyordu. Doğalmış gibiydi.

“Nasıldı?” çatlak sesiyle sordu ve yorgunca bakındığında bir ambulansın içinde sedyede olduğunu gördü. Araç hareket etmiyordu ve kapıları açıldı. Jongin hâlâ olay yerinde olduklarını varsaydı.

“Operasyon başarılıydı. Çoğunun ailesi şu anda hapisteler. Siz olmadan hiçbir şey yapamazdım.” Konuşan Donghae’ydi ve Jongin’in koluna elini nazikçe koydu. Jongin rahatlamayla iç çekerken gözlerini kapattı.

“Seni hemen hastaneye gönderiyoruz. Sağlık ekipleri iyi olacağını söyledi. Şoktan dolayı bayılmışsın.” Diye açıkladı Donghae ve daha fazla yer sağlamak için dar araçta kenara kaydı.

“Beni nasıl buldunuz?”

“Telefonuna GPS uygulaması kurdum.” Baekhyun kıkırdayarak söyledi. Tabii ki bu tipik Baekhyun tarzıydı. Sonuçta Jongin’in hayatını kurtarmıştı o yüzden şikâyet etmeyecekti. Ona ve herkese minnettarlığını sunmak için hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Biz seni hiç takip etmedik. Şehrin dışına çıktığında bildirim geldi. Okuldan eve dönmeyince bir şey olduğunu anladım.” Sehun özür dileyen bakışlarla konuştu, dudaklarında rahatlamış gibi gülümseme vardı.

“Zamanlama mükemmeldi.” Chanyeol’un konuştuğunu duydu ama gözlerini Sehun’dan alamıyordu. Öfkeden çılgına dönmüş ve onlara ödetmek için yanıp tutuşan Sehun’un karşısına çıkan her bir rakibini tek tek, zahmetsizce indirmesini aklından atamıyordu.

“Teşekkür ederim.” Dedi Jongin. “Seni seviyorum.” Sehun’un elini sıkıca tutarak başparmağıyla okşadı.

Chanyeol’un arkasındaki Baekhyun neşeyle bağırdı.

“Ayy, romantizme bak.” Kyungsoo, Sehun ve Jongin’in kendi dünyalarında kaybolmalarını izlerken güldü. Sehun, Jongin’in elini öptü ve sonra alnına hafif bir öpücük kondurduktan sonra Jongin’e cevap verdi.

“Ben de seni seviyorum Jongin.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Operasyonun şerefi şehrin en onurlu dedektifi olan Donghae’ye verildi. Baekhyun alçak gönüllü bir şekilde soruşturma yer aldıklarını reddetti ve skandaldan uzak kalabilmek ve idol kariyerine zarar vermemek için yaptığını söyledi. Aynı şekilde Sehun da göze batmamak ve huzurlu bir hayat yaşamak için davada adının geçmemesini istedi. Jongin temiz bir sicille bale akademisine geri alındı. Okul müdürleri de dâhil etkili kişilerin bulunduğu gerekli yerlere farklı insanlar atandı. Medya her şeyi abarttığı ve toplumun öfkesini körüklediği için başta büyük bir skandal olmuştu. Yankıları sonunda dinmişti.

Jongin rutinine, tek gözü açık uyuyamamaya geri dönmüştü.

“Bu ne zamandı?” uzun süre sevgilisini hayranca izledikten sonra, inde aniden sordu. Sehun ona şaşkınca baktıktan sonra işine geri döndü.

“Yani, ne zaman fark ettin…” Jongin aniden gerilerek durdu. “…benden hoşlandığını? Biliyor muydun?”

Sehun hımladı ama hemen cevaplamadı. Elleri hiç durmuyordu ve gözleri odaklanmıştı. Jongin aniden sorduğu için zavallı gibi hissederek alt dudağını dişledi. Sadece merak ediyordu ve Sehun’un az konuşan adam olduğunu bildiği için Jongin adına oldukça talepkardı. Sehun gibi mükemmel bir çocuğa nasıl düştüğünü gerçekten merak ediyordu.

“Beni dövüşürken izlediğin zamandı.” Sehun gözlerini duvardan ayırmadan sessizce cevapladı. “Çoğu kişi beni gördüklerinde korkarlar. Sonra benden kaçarlar. Sen yapmadın. Kendimi… Bana bakışlarından dolayı kendimi özel hissettim.”

Jongin utangaç gülümsemesini sakladı. Kendisi ne zaman âşık olduğunu bilmiyordu ama Sehun’un ilk yumruğunu savurduğu ve Jongin’e hayallerinin peşinden gitmesini söylediği anların arasında bir yerdeydi.

“Ayrıca oldukça seksi olduğunu fark ettim.” Sehun arsızca ekledi ve Jongin yutkundu.

“Sen aynaya hiç baktın mı? Okula geri döndüğünde tüm kızlar düşmanım olacak.”

Dedikodu çıktığından beri en gözde konuydu. Ona karşı olan tüm suçlamalar düştüğü için Sehun yakında geri dönecekti ve çoğu kişi ya onları rakip görüyordu ya da shipliyordu.

“Vakitlerini boşa harcıyorlar. Benim sahibim var.” Sehun sprey kutusunu bıraktı ve gerileyerek eserine baktı.

“Nasıl gidiyor?” Baekhyun arkasında Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo’yla ine girerken sordu ve yeni yapılan resmi inceledi.

“Yeni bitirdim.”

“Vay, harika görünüyor.” Chanyeol beğenerek ıslık çalarken Kyungsoo övgü niyetine Sehun’un sırtına vurdu.

“Hey, ben bundan çok daha yakışıklıyım.” Baekhyun duvarı işaret ederek şakayla karşı çıktı. Resme iki yeni baş eklenmiş, grup tamamlanmıştı. Birisinin küçük bir yüzü ve dikdörtgen gülümsemesi, diğerinin esmer teni ve hafif gamzeleri vardı.

“Neden Jongin ve senin etrafına kalp çizmiyorsun?” Chanyeol gülerek önerdi.

“O zaman ben de senin ve Baekhyun’un etrafına çizeyim mi? Ya da senin ve Kyungsoo hyungun?” Sehun karşılık verdi ve Chanyeol’un ağzı açık kalırken fütursuzca kızarmaya başladı.

“Ölmek istiyorsan yap.” Kyungsoo ölümcül bakışını attı ve Baekhyun’un ellerinden ve büzülmüş dudaklarından kaçmaya çalıştı.

“Bence üçünün etrafına çiz.” Jongin gülerek önerdi.

Üçlü kucaklaşma ve elleşme yarışına katıldı. Sehun mutlulukla Jongin’in elinden tuttu ve şakağına bir öpücük kondurdu. Huzurlu ve masumdu. Gözlerini kapatırken Jongin’i eritiyordu. Aşinalık hissi Jongin’e uzun zamandır ilkler listesine bir şeyler eklemediğini fark ettirdi.

Artık ait olduğu bir yere sahipti.

** _The END._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Sehun, Baekhyun ve Jongin 18 yaşındalar. Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo 20 yaşındalar.


End file.
